The New Kingdom
by VampGirlCS
Summary: Medeval times meets Harry Potter thats the best way to summarize this story the full summary is inside if you want to read it which i hope you do read it. HP/HG, GW/CD, DM/OC,and OC/OC.
1. Chapter 0

The New Kingdom

AN: Hey guys I'm back with a whole new story I hope you enjoy it! By the way this will be my very first Harry and Hermione story so I really hope you all enjoy it.

So a little background:

So my story is set in the medieval times in Scottland where my story takes place the land is divided into with Hogwarts castle in the middle surrounded by the Black Lake on all sides.

To the northwest in Gryffindor there are two main families, the noble house of Potter who live in the main castle Lion's Pride, lead by Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter who have three children, the eldest Harry at 16, the middle Kale at 15, the youngest Lillian at 12. Also in Gryffindor their is another noble family, the noble house of Weasley who live in the small towers to the east The Weasley Towers, lead by Lord Auther Weasley and Lady Molly Weasley who have seven children, the eldest Bill at 25, Charlie at 23, Precy at 19, Fred and George at 17, Ron at 16, and the youngest Ginny at 15.

To the southwest in Hufflepuff is the noble house of Diggory who live in the castle Bager's Cove. Lord Amos Diggory leads the house he is a widower but has one son Cedric Diggory who is at 17.

To the southeast in Ravenclaw is the noble house of Chang. Lord and Lady Chang have two children the first a girl Cho at 17, and the boy Sang at 16. They live in the castle Raven Rock.

To the northeast in Slytherin is the noble house of Malfoy, head of the Malfoy family is Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy, they have two chilren, the eldest Draco at 16 and the youngest girl Cassiopia at 6. They live in the main castle Serpent's Reach.

Prolouge:

Lord Jame Potter head of the noble house Potter and was high Lord of all Gryffindor, walked through the courtyard of Lion's Pride.

It was the middle of spring and his courtyard was in full bloom, "Lord Potter! Lord Potter!" his name was called. Lord Potter spotted his stwerted Hagrid, a giant of a man, but a gentle man never the less, came running toward him.

Hagrid stopped running and tried to cach his breath, "Easy there Hagrid what is it?" Lord Potter asked him. "A...letter...from...the...south" he musterd between breaths and pulled the letter from his rob pockect.

Lord Potter took the partchment from him and noticed the wax seal, "The white hog" Lord Potter whispeared and then broke the seal and began to read the letter.

'Lord Potter'

'I King Ablus Dumbledore the 3rd invite you and your family and all the lords and ladies in Gryffindor, to attend the engagment ball and tourment games in my son Prince Victor and Princess Vivian Cassandra Delicore, it will be the grandest affir. The ball will be held on the 6th day of June, and thetouranment will be held in the days to come. Hope to see you there'

'Your friend'

'King Dumbledore III'

Lord Potter read the letter over again, then smiled to his stwerted, " Thank you Hagrid" he said and dismissed him.

Letters like this were sent all over the country.

AN: well what did you think? Did you like it?


	2. Chapter 1

The New Kingdom

AN: I'm back back with another chapter, I got so many people following my story I'm so glad you all liked the back ground and prolouge. So here is the very first chapter of my story I hope you like it has much as the last one.

Chapter 1: Crimson Tide

Lady Potter sat upon her Ladyship chair, and looked down at the people presenting potential gifts for the happy couple. "My Lady here is the finest slick spun by my very hand, prefect for royal robs" said and elderly lady for the small village to the south on the road.

"My Lady I have here the best fur money can buy, prefect for fur coats in the cold winters here, as I'm sure the Princess will need" a young man said to her holding up some deer hide and fox furs. This man came from the hills next to Weasley Towers.

Lady Potter, sighed but put on a happy smile and stood up, "Thank you all for your presentions an owl will be in touch. Thank you for coming and Hagrid will see you all out." she said kindly as the left.

She let out a huge sigh and looked at her husband, "Those gifts will certainly wont do, the Princess can buy hundreds of fur coats form anywhere, and that slick did not look so high and mighty" she said in a huff and sat next to him. "What are we going to James? We haven't picked out and any gifts yet for either the Prince or the Princess"

Lord Potter patted his wife's hand, "Don't worry my love, its the Princess that will be hard to get a gift for, the Prince on the other hand will be simple" Lily looked at her husband. Who gave her a smile, "Oh no I know that look, and no you will not go visit that Blacksmith and the end of it"

Lord Potter looked at his wife, "My love he is the best blacksmith in all the land, and besides I have already sent out the owl to commission a mighty sword for the Prince." he said and kissed his wife's hand. Lady Potter sighed she could never be too mad at him.

They had meet a very young age, they were both form Gryffindor. Lord James Potter was born and raised in the castle, his Lady was born and rasied with her half-cousin the Black's in there old manor. They had met at James's birthday 15th party that James's father had held at the castle, and fell deeply in love with each other.

"Well that still leaves a gift for the Princess, what are we going to give her?" Lady Potter asked her husband, who shrugged, "I don't know my love I'm sure you will come up with something fitting for the future Queen" he said kissing her fore head and stood, "Care to walk with me through the courtyard?" he asked her. Lady Potter nodded and they walked out to the court yard and found their children, Harry and Lillian fighting, and Kale shaking his head at them.

Harry pointed his finger at Lillian, "I know you took my journal and I want it back right now!" he shouted at her. Lillian stuck her chin up in the air, "I don't know what your talking about Harry, I never took your journal!" she shouted back at him.

"Yes you did, I know you did you are always taking my things from my chambers without my permission and then you destroying them!" Harry shouted back at her. Lillian stomped her foot, "That's because you are mean and you never let me play with you!" Lillian screamed at him.

Lord Potter stepped in, "What in the four lands is going on out here?" he said to them, Harry pointed his finger back at Lillian, "Lillian took my journal" Harry said to his father. "I did not you lost it!" Lillian shouted.

"Enough! Harry why do you think Lillian might have taken your journal?" his father asked him. Harry stopped and thought for a moment, "Father she does things like this all the time, she goes into my chambers and takes my things when she is mad at me." Harry said to his father.

Lord Potter looked at Lillian, "Lillian did you take Harry's journal?" he asked calmly to his little girl. Lillian shook her head, "No father I didn't take his journal" she said calmly to him. Lord Potter looked a this children, "Lillian leave your brother's things alone do you understand?" Lillian looked at her feet and nodded to him. "Harry your mother is going into town to look for a gift for the Princess, we will buy you a new journal"

Harry nodded to his father. "Now lets have lunch shall we?" Lady Potter said to them, and they all went to the main dinning room to have lunch.

Across the river lives the Weasley family, Lord Auther Weasley was off to work in the capital early Monday morning with his son Bill, they usually did not come home till late Friday night.

So Lady Weasley stayed athome with her other children, well everyone except Charlie he was training to become a knight for the capital. She sat in her rather large chair knitting a sweater for her son Ron who strangely keep losing them.

Ginny sat next to her mother reading a book, "Mother are we all going to the capital this week?" she asked her mother. Lady Weasley nodded her bright red head, "Of course we are sweet heart, every noble will be there"

"I heard the Potters were going to be there as well, even Harry" Ginny said pleasingly her mother rolled her eyes, "The Potters spoils bunch they are" Lady Molly said then eyed her, "You have been talking to that little Brown girl again haven't you?" her mother said to her. Ginny nodded, "She is a nice girl mother, I know you don't like her maybe if you knew her a little better you would like her too?"

Lady Weasley shook her head, "That girl will be the next Reeta Skeeter mark my words young lady, besides you need to start associating yourself with more nobles not commoners" she said to her daughter. Ginny looked down at her book, "Yes mother" she said with a sigh.

"Your father and I think its time you start thinking about your future in the kingdom, where will you want to live? Who do you want to be your future husband?" Molly said to Ginny. "Don't you mean you and not father" Ginny muttered to herself.

"What was that?" her mother said to Ginny. "Nothing mother" she said and shut her book. "Ginny be a dear and go see what your bothers are doing in the yard, they are up to something I know it" Lady Weasley said to her.

Ginny stood a went to the yard where her brothers: Percy, Fred, George, and Ron with their backs to her. "Mother wants to know what you boys are up to?" Ginny said to them, they all turned and looked at her, "We aren't doing anything sister dear" Fred said and elbowed his twin who was laughing.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at them, "What ever you all are planing make sure I'mnot around when you all carry it out." she said to them. It had never been an easy taskto sop them from playing a prank on their Mother, it was best to just let them have their fun.

"I'm having nothing to do with this Ginny" Percy the third eldest son of the Weasley's wanted nothing to do with the twins and Ron's trouble-making. "Percy you girl!" Ron yelled at him, "Why do we even let you in on our fun" Ron added

Percy shrugged, "How should I know? Maybe your just too stupid enough to realize that I don't like causing trouble unlike you three" Percy said to them and walked away from them. Ron shook his head, "He is the worst Weasley ever." Ron said to them.


	3. Chapter 2

The New Kingdom

AN: Got another chapter for you guys, hope you guys like this chapter as well.

Chapter 2: Sliver Serpents

A top a grand hill stood a grand forest green moss covered castle, Serpent's Reach in Slytherin. This the the castle where the Malfoy's have lived for many generations.

Lord Lucius Malfoy, sat upon his sliver throne, that was in the shape of a Serpent. His wife sat next to him in her own smaller chair next to her sat their son Draco and next to him was their little girl Cassiopia.

In front of them stood Severus Snape, the Quidditch team's coach. "Severus my dear friend how is our undefeated Slytherin team?" Lord Malfoy asked him, his long blond hair falling to his shoulders.

Severus smirked, "They are all preforming greatly, my lord Malfoy" Lucius smiled and nodded, "Excellent" Lord Malfoy said to him, "However my lord there is a slight problem"

"What kind of problem?" he said to him. "Well my lord, since your family is of noble blood and you will be attending some of the events as gusts I think that it would be unwise to have Draco play as the team's Seeker during the games."

Draco frowned at this, "I have not missed missed a game all season, you cant replace me no one is as great as me!" Draco exclamed as he stood up in anger. "Sit down this instant!" his father yelled at him.

Draco, looked at his father in shock and sat back down, "Severus has a point we can not have you playing in the game, while we are ment to be enjoying them with the other noble families. Its settled then Draco will sit out during the games, but you have to train him Draco"

Draco pounded his fist into his chair then stood up form his chair and walked out of the throne room, Draco continued to walk till he got to the court yard. He stood in the middle of the courtyard for a moment.

"Draco, honey I know your upset about all this, I know how much you love Quidditch" his mother spoke calmly to him. "Yes I'm upset about this whole thing mother. I don't understand why father wont let me play" Draco said to her. "Its not that we don't want you to play. Your father and I think its best if you sat out during the games and got to know some of the nobles." His mother said to him.

Draco sighed and shook his head,"What if I don't want to get to know more nobles there are plenty of them around here. All of my friends are nobles. Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to be friends with some one who wasn't a noble? he asked his mother. Lady Malfoy patted her son on the back, "That is a very lovely thought Draco, and I would like to say your father would be proud but you and I both know his views on who you should associate with."

Draco nodded at his mother, Lord Malfoy's views were if you were a noble you only knew nobles and you only married nobles. Never associate with someone of a lesser class. "I know this is hard to understand right now but in time I hope you see that this is for the best." his mother said to him and kissed his head.

Draco sighed and went back inside with his mother, they went back into the throne room. Snape had left and so had Cassiopia, Lucius sat alone, "Glad to see your done throwing your fit." his father hissed at him.

Draco said nothing, as his father ranted, "You embrassed me this afternoon as punish ment youwill not play Quidditch if the new Seeker doesn't work out. Pray to the gods that he does or you will have dissapointed me for the last time boy."

Lucius pushed passed his and let the room, "Don't worry dear, I will talk to him" his mother said and hurried after her husband. Draco stood alone in the throne room.

AN: Awww I kinda feel bad for Draco just a bit there, but anyways I want to thank all of you for reading my story and writing reviews.I'm typeing as fast as i can and i will update often, and i know yourwondering when Hermione is going to show up all i'm going to tell you is that it will be soon.


	4. Chapter 3

The New Kingdom

AN: I'm back with another chapter guys hope you enjoy this one like you did the last one. I know I promise that Hermione would show up in the next few chapters of my story so with out any further adue.

Chapter 3: Yellow Brick Bagers and Raven's Rock

Along the yellow sandy beaches, stood a black castle close to the beach. Standing with his feet in the sand was Lord Amos Diggory, he would often come here to think about his life, and then he would often think about his dead wife.

He would often think she was right next too him, talking to him whispering things to him in his ear. "Father!" his son Cedric Diggory called out to him as he stood atop the steps of the castle.

Cedric raced down to his father, "The nobles said you left court early. Are you feeling alright? Do I need to summon Madam Sprout again?" Cedric Diggory said with a worry. Lord Diggory didn't look at his son, "I'm talking to your mother" he said to his son and looked out at the sea.

"Father...mother has been gone for 17 years...she gone there is no one here but you" Cedric said him with much concern. His father still didn't look at him, "She speaks to me I know you think she is gone but I know she is still with me in spirit." his father spoke.

Cedric was confused, "Father...your talking madness, come let's go back to the castle" He said to him, and he walked toward the castle. His father said nothing but walked back to the castle with his son.

"Get him to his chambers please" Cedric said to his steward who nodded to Cedric and took his father's arm and took his father to his chambers. Cedric walked back into the throne room. "Lord Cedric?" one of the nobles to him. "We were expecting your father" another of them said. "Where is your father?"

Cedric sat in his father's chair a yellow bricked bager, "My father has...fallen and as his son it is my duity to act in his stead" he said to the nobles, who looked at him, "Well lets get down to it, we need to get gifts for the Prince and the Princess as well as men for the games and tournaments" the noble's said to Cedric

"I think we should gather the best swordsmen, archers, and joucters to the capital with us as well as our Quidditch team. As for the gifts for the Prince I heard he is a big fan of Quidditch we will make him the best broom, and as for the Princess we will give her one of the gold bager from the family vaults"

The noble's looked at him, "Are you sure you shouldbe making these rash desitions while your father is ill?" Cedric looked at each noblemen, "My father is sick and yes it worries me to see him this way. I assure you that I will not let it get in the way of my duities as lord of these lands"

"Of course Lord Diggory" they all said and bowed then left to make the arangements for the games.

0000

Ravenclaw was the bordering land to the south of Slytherin, the noble family Chang lives int the castle Raven Rock, the Chang family had lived in this land for the past 50 years. They were a farly new noble family to these lands.

Lord Li Chang was walking through the thick forest nearest the castle his son Sang walked be side him bored out of his mind. They were on hunt for the best game to take to the capital for the feast.

"How much longer do we have to stay out here?" Sang whined and kicked the dirt with his boots, his father looked eyed his son, "Stop your whinning this is not the time of it if you want to whinelike a little girl then you should have stayed back at the castle like i told you too. Now shut your whole scaring away all the game" his father hissed at him.

Sang looked at the dirt, his father crouched next to him. "Shh quiet now I see deer, give me my bow" he said in a low tone, Sang handed the bow to his father. Li took the bow from his son and pull back the string with the arrow then the he let go of the bow string.

The arrow traviled through the air and hit the large deer and the deer fell to the ground, Lord Chang smiled at him. "Got you" he pushed his bow into his son's hands and raced to the deer.

Sang hurried after him. Back at the castle Cho sat in the throne room while her mother was schooling her about the lands for the tenth time. "Now Cho who controls all of our lands?"

"King Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore the3rd and his wife the Queen Minerva their son Victor Wulfic Krum, they make the laws of the land and we must follow them." Cho said in a bored tone to her mother.

"Alright young lady if your so smart tell me about the land of Gryffindor." Her mother said to her. Cho sighed "Also called the land of Lions giving to Lord Khistof Potter in 1012, he married Lady Anglina in 1014 and had six children, the only male in that line was Peter Gregory Potter whohad many children and most were males, and they had children all the way to Lord James Potter, married to Lady Lily Potter they have three children Harry, Kale, and Lillian they line in the castle called Lion's Pride"

"And the other noble family?" her mother asked her, "The Weasley they have lived in the Tower's for many generations, Lord and Lady Weasley have the most children out of all the noble families they have seven children."

"Good, that just about covers every one. Their will be a great manypeople at the engagement party, you must be respectfull at all times, is that understood?" her mother asked. Cho nodded "Of course mother"

"And if we are lucky we might find you a suitable suiter for you" Cho looked at her mother in confusion.

AN: crazy mommy say what now :) hope you guys enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 4

The New Kingdom

AN: hey guys im back back with a new chapter. Yay i know you all are excited about that so here you go i hope you like it!

Chapter 4: Engagement at the Capital

King Albus Precival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore the 3rd sat upon his white throne shaped like a hogs head.

"Your grace" Kneeled the France ambassador in front of him, "Rise" King Dumbledore commanded the man, "Your grace, the ballroom is prepare for the gusts and for tomorrow feast and of course dancing as you requested"

"Very good" King Dumbledore said with a smile, "How is your King settling in? I hope everything is too his liking?" the King asked him, the ambassador nodded, "My King is enjoying everything your kingdom has to offer and them some" he said with a smile.

"Excellent" the old King said with a smile, "Your Grace if I may I noticed that your son the Prince was not at court this morning, I hope he has not fallen ill before his big day tomorrow"

"I can a sure you that everything concerning the Prince is fine" the King said to him, the he truned to his wife, "Find Victor, please darling" she nodded then walked calming towards the bed chambers.

"Ooooo Victor" a girl moaned from behind a door, his mother stood outside the door. "Mmmmhhmmm Victor" the moaning got louder and louder, till she heard nothing, then she opened the door.

Therin the middle of the bed layed a naked chamber maid, Victor had just put his royal trousers back on, "Mother!" he shouted as she shut the door and looked at the girl, "Put your robs back on and get out" she siad to the girl. "Again with the maids Victor we talked about this"

"Yes mother I know it was just one last carefree romp before I'm married" Victor said with a laugh and put his royal robs back on, his mother shook her head. "Get dressed and come down stairs, before people start to wonder where you have been all morning" his mother said to him.

Victor nodded and hurried to get his clothes, "What is my albi?" he asked his mother, she sighed "You will say you were out riding your favorite broom and forgot about court, messyour hair up a bit son and rustle upt your shirt and pants" his mother said to him.

He did as he was told and mess up his high and tight hair cut and rustled up his shirt and pants. "Good" his mother said to him and they walked intothe throne room. "Ah good after noon my son" his father said to him. "Its been well father, took a broom ride for a long time" Victor explained to his father.

His father nodded, "I see well I hope you wont miss court again." his father said to him, "No it wont father" he said to his father. "Good, you will be happy to know that the ballroom is ready for the gusts tomorrow night, the gusts should start arriving during the early in the morning or middle of the day" the King said to Victor.

"Are we expecting hunreds of people?" Victor asked his father, who nodded "The French are already here, our Bulgarian cousins will be here in the morning hopefully, and everyone form our lands will be here" the King said to him, "Father that will be hunreds of people are they all going to stay in the castle?" Victor asked him.

"Yes the most noble of families will stay in the main castle, and the lesser of nobles will stay in the grounds around the castle, they will still be tending the games and all the events we will have." Albus said to them. Then he turned to his personal body gaurd, "Alster I want you to make sure that we have every event ready for tomorrow night"

Alster Moddy bowed his head and stepped away from the throne room.


	6. Chapter 5

The New Kingdom

AN: hey guys I'm back with another chapter but just to recap for a bit so we have looked at what is going on in all the lands before the big day for the Pirnce and Princess, and we have even looked at whats going on in the capital. So lets see whats going on now :)

Chapter 5: All roads lead to the Capital

At Lion's Pride, Lord Harry was looking at himself in the full floor mirror, he got a hair cut the day before which his mother made him get, his jet black semi-curly hair was now a short crew cut hair style.

He like his hair when it was a bit longer, he looked down at his clothes in the mirror. Harry wore a crimson coat with gold buttons going up the sides, his pants were the same crimson color that had a gold strip running down his sides.

The buttons on his coat were made of gold and had the Gryffindor crest of the lion imprinted on each of them, over his heart on his coat was the same crest and the same lion. "Ready brother?" Kale poped his auburn head in his chambers, Kale had the same hair cut as Harry did, his blue-green eyes shown brighter with his hair.

Kale wore the same robs as Harry did, "I'm ready brother, Hagrid has already taken my trunks" Harry said to him and together they walked to their throne room, "One day this will all be yours Harry" Kale said to him. Harry patted his brother shoulder, "I know Kale, maybe we can rule together" Harry said to him with a smile.

"You know that will never happen Harry" Kale said to him. Harry sighed and waited for him mother and father and his sister Lillian. Their sister was the first to come down, her dress was made of the same crimson color their robs were and she had small lion above the edge of her dress. "Hello boys all ready for our travels today" she said with a smile to the boys.

"We wouldn't be standing here if we weren't ready Lillian" Harry said and sat in his seat, Lillian narrowed her eyes at him, then they waited for their parents to come down, "James are you sure he is ready for this, he is still just a boy though" Lady Potter she said to her husband, who nodded as he shut their bed chamber door.

"Lily we met on my 17th birthday, Harry will be 17 soon and he needs to start thinking about his future and he will be a good sutor for a lady" Lord Potter said to his wife, "Will you let him choose the girl he wishes" Lily asked her husband, Lord Potter smiles at his wife, "You know I will, my love"

"Then cant we at least wait till he is 18?" she asked him as they made their way down the steps to the throne room, "How about this I will let Harry deside what he wishes to after we come back from the capital" Lord Potter said with a smile. Lily smiled and kissed her husband, "Only if you promise me you'll keep your word" she said tp him, "I swear on my lordship" Lord Potter said to his wife. "Good" she said and they walked down to meet their children who were waiting on them.

Lord and Lady Potter were wearing matching white robs with crimson capes with a large gold lion on them, with their house crest on their hearts. "Are we all ready to go to the capital?" their father asked them. Each of them nodded, "Good lets go to the horses" Lord Pottersaid and the family walked down to see Serius Black the blacksmith. "Ah Serius I was wondering if you would ever show" Lord Potter said and shook the man's hand.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to ride here I wanted to make sure you got this yourself" he said and presented him with the sword, James heldup the sword, "This is a great sword" Lord Potter said to him. "Fit for a King wouldn't you say" Serius said to him.

Lord Potter nodded and held to the sword, "Thank you for this my friend" He said and he patted Serius's back and he nodded, Lord, Lady Potter andtheir children all goton there horses and rode with their party towards the capital.

Bager's Cove

Cedric Diggory stood in the throne room in his solid black lord robs he had the yellow bager over his heart on his coat and had yellow buttons with the bager imprinted on each of them, he had a yellow strip that ran down the outside of each leg of his pants.

"My lord your father is ready and on his horse sir" his stwert said to him with an bowed. "Thank you have my horse ready when I come out" he nodded and left Cedric in the throne room alone for moment. Cedric sighed, "Well its now or never Cedric" he said to himself and left the throne room.

Out side the castle was the large group of men from around the land, "Lord Diggory all the men are present and a counted for" Justin Finch said to him, the once stable boy had become Cedric's best friend and advicer to the people of the lands. "Thank you Mr. Finch be sure to take care of the anything the men will need when we reach the capital"

Justin Finch nodded, Cedric got on his horse and rode toward the front of the riding party his father was right next to him, and was dressed in his white robs with his yellow cape with a black bager imprinted on it. "Are you ready for the journey father?" Cedric asked his father.

In the past few days his father had gotten much worst he went form talking and running the land to be on bed rest and barely able to feed himself of dress himself. His father had not said a word to anyone in days, Cedric waited for him to say something but nothing came, "Right then" Cedric pulled him and his father toward the capital and everyone followed.

Not far from Raven Rock Castle the Chang family was an hour away from their said castle, "How much farther?" Sang whined as he trotted behind his mother and his father. "Will you stop whining, your worst then your sister sometimes" his father snapped at him.

"Sorry father we just been riding for hours" he said in a whiny tone, "Well we are heading to the captial, and it is a few more hours ride, so the less whining you do the faster the ride will go" his father said to him. Sang looked up at the sky and sighed. Cho trotted next to her brother and behind her mother and father.

"When we get to the capital Sang no whining, Cho dear don't forget to smile and greet everyone and say your name clear enough for thenobles to hear you" their mother said to them as she smoothed out her Raven black hair and her white dress that had their lands crest on her chest. and her cape was blue with the black raven on the back of it.

Their father had the same outfit but his was not a dress. "When it is time for the ball first the King will say his peace then every one will present their gifts Gryffindor will go first then Hufflepuff, then us we will go as a family to the give the gifts to the Prince and Princess" their father said

"Yes father" Cho and Sang said together.

Serpent's Reach

Draco sat on his horse and waited for the rest of his family to come out of the castle, his sliver cape flapped in the wind as he waited. "I can't believe you wont be with us during the games" Blaise Zambini his best friend said to him.

"Yes I know mate, its not what I want its what father wants. He wants me to look the part of loving and loyal son, easier to comply than upset him."Draco siad to him as he fixed hiis sliver serpent button that stood out againts his forset green dess robs.

"At least you have a father, how was training our new Seeker?" he asked him and they both looked back at the only girl on the team Pansy Parkinson, "She was the fastest person I saw during our small game we held, hopfully she'll work out to our advantage, many people wont be expecting her out on the feild" he said to him.

Blaise nodded, "Well I better get back to mother" Draco nodded and he was left alone to wait on his family. His mother and sister came out first, his mother was wearinga white dress with a green and sliver cape, and his sister was wearing a little forest green dress.

Then his father came out of the castle after them, he wore his white dress robs with the same greenand sliver cape, his mother helped his sister on to her pony, "Will we be there soon mother?" Casseiopia asked.

"Only if we hurry darling" hismother said to her and got on her own horse then his father did the same, "We missed you at breakfast Draco" his father said to him as they trotted off, "Sorry father, pratice took a little longer than I thought last night and I didn't get to finish packing my trunk"

His father just nodded, "Well once we get to the capital there will be no excuses, you will have breakfast with us, I want everyone in the capital to see us as a happy family, understood?" Draco sighed and nodded, "Yes father" Draco said to him.

"Lucius don't be so hard on him, he a just boy" his mother said to Lucius. "He wont be a boy forever 'Cissia" Lucius said shaking his head. Draco looked at his mother who smiled at him. He smiled back at her and followed right behind them towards the capital.

AN: So what did you think? Let me know next chapter were going to be in the capital the heart of the land I wonder who all we will see.


	7. Chapter 6

The New Kingdom

AN: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, and I've had a lot of people ask me when Hermione is going to be showing up, I can tell you with out a doubt that THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

Chapter 6: Welcome to the Capital

Retta Sketter was the King's personal announcer in the capital, "Who is here at the capital on this fine morning?" King Dumbledore asked her, "Well your Grace the French are still pouring in one after the other" She said to him as she looking through her magnifing glasses.

The King nodded, "Good very good, do you see anyone else?" he asked. Retta Sketter nodded, "The Blugarians are making port your Grace! I see there garnet flag with the black phinox flying high!" The King smiled

"Igor Karkaroff, my deer cousin loves to make an entrance" Dumbledore said to her, "Your Grace the Chang's of Raven Rock have just arived in the city, Lord Chang has a large carage full of game in it"

"Most likely for the feast tonight, Alster have one of the cooks greet the carage at the castle and have Lord Chang and his family settle in the East wing" the King said to him and Alster nodded and left, "Ah the Diggory's form the cove have arived your Grace, with Cedric leading a group"

The King frowned, "Is his father among the group?" Dumbledore asked looking out towrad the gate, "Yes Lord Amos is among the group but he is behind Cedric your Grace. I have heard roumors that Lord Amos his fallen into madness" Retta said to the King.

"I have not heard those roumors I will not assume anything, I will have Cedric in my study before night fall" the King said to her. "Of course your Grace. It seem Cedris has also brought his best men for the games. Ah your cousin has just gotten to the gates"

"Well at least I can have a good family lunch" the King said to her as he left his study and left to greet his cousin Igor, Retta Sketter stood in the kings study for the time being. Albus reach the front steps of his caste togreet his gusts, "Lord Chang, its good to see you my friend" he said shaking Lord Chang's hand, "Lady Chang you are looking quite stunning this afternoon. Are these your children they have grown since I last saw them?" Lady Chang smiled and bowed.

"Why yes your Grace this is our daughter Cho" Cho bowed her head to the King, "And our son Sang" Sang also bowed to the King. "They look like the spitting image of you both, you all must be tired from your ride come I will have some one put your things in the East wing and pick any room you wish" the King said to them as they walked into the castle.

Soon the King saw his cousin Igor Karkaroff climbing the many steps to the castle, his stringy black hair following in the calm brezze, "Igor my cousin!" the King shouted and hugged him, they pulled apart still hold on to each other's arms, "Albus! How are youmy cousin?" Karkaroff askedhim as the turned to head inside as Lord Amos and Cedric had not made it to the castle yet.

"I am well my cousin, and you how is your family?" the King asked him. Igor patted his eldest cousin on the back, "They are well dear cousin, in fact they are on the ship getting things in order to bring to the castle. I rode straight to the castle to see you" Igor said.

Albus smiled to him, "Well my cousin, let us eat in the great hall! I know you have had a long journay across the seas" Igor nodded "Yes a long journay indeed my friend I could use something toeat as I wait for my wife and my children" Karkaroff said to him and they made there way into the Great Hall

They sat at the head table and ate a large lunch before Igor's wife came into the Great Hall, "Your Grace I'm sorry for my delay iwanted to make sure we had everything in order before we cme up here" his wife said to Dumbedore, who gave a smile, "Worry not it is alright I was just catching up with my cousin here. Please sit and eat something I know you have a long trip, your things will be in he north wing with our family and the french"

Igor nodded and helped put their things away. King Ablus walked back to the front of his castle doors. There stood Lord Amos stood with his son Cedric, "Lord Amos, are well?" The King asked him, Lord Amos said nothing just looked at the old King. "Forgive him your Grace he has been like this for some time now" Cedric bowed to the King

"Have one of your stwerts take him to the East tower, comewith me Cedric" the King said and Cedric followed him, they walked through the throne room and up the stairs to the King's Study. Albus sat in his chair, "Please sit my boy" Cedric sat in the chair in front of him.

"How long has he been like that?" The King asked, "He has been like this since we got your letter two weeks ago, at first he was talking strangely about my dead mother then he just stoped talking to me to the noble of our lands everyone really your Grace, I've had to take his place at court" Cedric said to the King, "This is very serious, I will have my personal healer take a look at him, fornow just get some rest in our East wing"

Cedric nodded and left the study with the King, Albus went back to the front the castle steps to greet people, "Lord and Lady Potter how are you this afternoon?" The King asked them as they walked up the steps, "We are well your Grace, and how are you?" Lady Potter said to him with a bow. Albus smiled at her, "I'm very hapy to see you back in the capital Lady Potter, this place has lacked the happiness you hold" Lady Potter smiled at him. "She brings great happiness to our lands your Grace" Lord potter said to him, he smiled more, "Very good, why dont you take your children to the West wing and rest before the feast tonight"

They nodded and took there leave, "Hmm I wonder where the Malfoys could be" the King said and went back to his study.

On the road

"What's going on?" Lord Malfoy went to the back of the group, "Sorry my Lord it seems we have a broken wheel, on our carage and our Quidditch team's gear is all over the road" Snape said to him looking at the wheel. "Get it fixed or we will be late for the feast!" Lucius snapped at him.

Lord Malfoy trotted back to the front of the group, "Should we go on without them?" his wife asked, Lucius looked at her and sighed, "I will stay behind and make sure they get the wheel fixed you and the children go on ahead" Lord Malfoy said to her. "Come along Children we don't want to miss the feast at the capital" their mother said to them.

Back a the capital

Abus Dumbledore had greeted almost everyone that entered his castle, "I'm sorry we are late your Grace we had a small problem on the road my husband stayed behind with our group" Lady Malfoy said in a rush, the King frowned, "What kind of problem?" the King asked her.

"We had a wheel break on our carage" she explained to the King, "Alster, I want you to ride out with a group of men and help the Malfoy riding party" Alster nodded and went to garther some men, "Don't worry Lady Malfoy Alster will help them, The onlywing we have left is the south wingby the Great Black Lake"

"Thank you your Grace that will give us time to rest a bit before dinner" Lady Malfoy said and ushered her children to the south wing. The King went and joined everyone in the Great Hall. He took his place at the head table, "I would like to welcome you all to Castle Hogwarts!" the King smiled as everyone clapped their hands as he spook.

"I want to thank you all of joining me and my wife as we celabrate our son's Victor's engagment to the Princess of France Vivian Delacore!" They clapped again as Victor and Vivian stood together hand in hand in front of every one. "They love us" Victor said and kissed her hand as they sat back down in their seats.

Vivian smiled at him, "Yes they really do love us" she said to him in the best english she coud muster. The King smiled at them when the Great Hall doors opened and three hooded people walked into the room. The room was slient as these three people moved up to the head table. The King frowned, "Excues me this is a private event if your are a peasent you must wait for the games like every one else" he said kindly to them. "We are not peasents your Grace" the tallest hooded figure.

"A Noble then. What family do you belong to?" The King said to them. The tallest pulled back the hood, "I am Lord Goffrey David Granger" the man said his brown chessnutt hair was short to the top of his ears his blue eyes stood out asaginst his brown chessnutt beard that was neatly trimmed. The next figured pull the hood back, "I am Lady Jane Ella Granger" she said her dark brown hair dropped down to her shoulders, her honey gold eyeshown bright as she looked at the net fingure.

"I am Lady Hermione Jean Granger" the figure said and pulled back her hood, her dark chesnutt brown hair curlled around her angelic features and her golden eyes looked at every one in the room.

AN: So I promised you Hermione and there she is see I remember but you have to wait and see what happens next.


	8. Chapter 7

The New Kingdom

AN: hey you guysim back with another chapter, I know i only showed Hermione for a moment I know it wasnt very nice ofme but I had to give you guys a cliffy, but you guys have to admit you cant wait for this chapter right? Well anywho here is what you all have been waiting for!

Chapter 7: Who are the Grangers?

King Ablus stood infront of everyone in his Great Hall looking somme what shocked and confused, "I-"he cleared his throat, "Please everyone continue eating and greeting everyone" the King said to his gusts then he walked over to his Historian Cornelius Fudge, "Come with me" Cornelius got up and followed the King, "Lord and Lady Granger and young Hermione if you would please come with me I'm sure we could find a place for you all to stay" the King saidkindly to them and lead them to his study.

Once they were in the King's study the King did not look so friendly to them, "Alright. Just who do you think you are to come barging in here on my son's engagement party?" the King asked them. Hermione looked at her mother and father, "Well your grace I told you we are Lord and Lady Granger" her father said confused.

"I have never heard of you" the King said looking at Cornelius, "I can asure you your Grace that we are of noble blood and wewill be in your books" Goffery said to the King, "We shall see about that" the King and Cornelius sat at his small work desk in the corner and opened up his cenius books "Lets see here Granger...Granger...Hmm"

Cornelius flipped page after page in his very large book, "Ah here we are Granger's Let see here, theline began with Rodrick Granger a basterd from the noble house of Black he was given land and a house in Gryffindor, on his fathers dying breath hewas made a Lord. Rodrick then married Julia Hope Diggory from the Noble house Diggory sister of Julian and Owen Diggory. They had many children and all of them were girls execpt the last who was named after her eldest brother Julian Rorick Granger, when of age became Lord of his house and sat in onmany court meetings...This is odd my records seem to have be incomplete there is nothing on who he married, how many childrenn he had or when he died." Cornelius said to them

"I believe I can help with that" Lord Granger said to them and pulled out a book of his own, Cornelius took it from him, and then opened it to the first page and began to read, "Y-your Grace I think you may want to take a look at this" he stuttered and went to give the book to the King."Just read it for gods sake man" he told him

"Alright your Grace, the letter reads, '_My beloved Claire, I hope this letter reaches you in time to tell you my feeling of you are ever strong by the passing of days, the sunrise and sunset can not compare to your beauty. Oh how I long for father to take us back to the capital were I can see your loving face my darling, my beautiful Claire. I long to kiss your beautiful lips once again. Forever yours Julian" _Cornelius finished the letter.

"My great grandmother's name was Claire" the King said supirsed, "Look your Grace there are more letters from her to him, it looks as if he would write the frist letter as fast as he could then send her a neatly writen one after. Your Grace it seems they had a long distance affair" Cornelius said to the King.

"Read one of her letters to him" The King ordered, Cornelius nodded and picked the second to last letter she had wirten to Julian, _"My dearest Julian, Oh how I hate to write you this letter for it will be my last letter I ever write to you my love, I am to be married to another man from the land of Snakes the most vile of men or so the maids tell me, you must come to the castle at once for I wish to spend on last night in your arms again before I am married to another please hurry. Forever your darling Claire" _Cornelius read to him.

"Dear gods did she say again, this wasn't just an affiar they were lovers, read the last one Fudge" the King said to him. Cornelius nodded an grabbed the last letter _"My dearest Julian, I know we argreed not to write each other again because it would be too muchto bear but I must, I have had a baby Julian, I know with all my heart that it is your baby, he has your eye and your nose, I have named him Nickloas Julian Riddle Dumbledore. Oh how I wish you could see your son, my love, he is so beautiful and strong just like you. I hope this reaches you in good health my love. Forever yours and always Claire"_ a lone tear ran down Cornelius's face.

The king sat in his study chair, "Your telling me my grandfather is their gand uncle?" the King asked him. Cornelius nodded "It looks that your Grace, in the linehe was the only male of diffent hair and eye color when he was older." The king sighed, "They are family then. They willstay in the north wing with the rest of the family" he said getting up from his chair

"None of this leaves this room understoond?" each of them nodded to the King and they went back into the Great Hall to eat. The Granger's sat together in the Great Hall, Hermione could feel everyone's eyes on her. She sighed and pickedat her food.

"Harry are you alright dear you haven't touched your food?" his mother said to him, he never took his eyes off the Hermione girl that he had never seen before, "I'm fine mother" he said to her and picked at his food on the sliver plate in front of him.

"If your not hungry dear why dontyou go make some new friends, Lillian is already making some new friends" his mother said to him again, Harry shurgged looked over for Hermione but this red headed boy was standing in his way.

Hermione looked up from her plate to see a tall red headed boy staning over her, "Hello I'm Ronald Weasley butyou can callme Ron" he said with a smile that creeped her out. "Um, its nice to meet you Ronald Weasley" she said to him and looked backat her plate of food.

Ron sat down next to her as he parents went to go meet with other nobles, "I'm a Lord too you know, and you could be theLady of my house any day" he said wiggling his brushy red eyebrows at her, Hermione looked up at his shocked. "Um thanks but no thank you Lord Weasley" she said and stood up to walk away.

Ron grabbed her arm, "Now hold on there" he said to her, "I was only trying to be nice to you" Ron added, "Let go of my arm sir" Hermione said to him. Ron shook his head, "I believe that Lady Granger said let her go" Ron turned and looked at Lord Draco Malfoy.

Ron let go of her arm, and stormed off back to his family, "Are you alright Lady Hermione?" Draco asked her, she smiled and nodded to him, "Yes thank you, and you are, sir?" she asked him. Draco smiled, "I am Lord Draco Malfoy" he bowed and kissed her hand.

Hermione blushed at him, "I see haven't touched your meal either" he said to her she nodded to him, "Not that it doesn't look good, I'm just not very hungry this evening" Hermione said to him and smiled at him, "Well I hope your evening gets better I must get back to my mother before she thinks i have run off with a beautiful girl" he said with a smirk.

"Bye" she said as he walked away, she then turned back to her food but it was gone, so she went out side to one of the gazibos, where another boy stood. He had black hair and was watching the sunset, she noticed that he hadn't noticed her yet, she cleared her throat very femine, "Excuse me do you mind if I watch the sunset with you?"

The boy turned and she saw his bright green eye, "Oh not at all, Iwas just getting some air, there are so many people in there I got uncomfortable, forgive me I'm Harry Potter" he siad with a kind smile to her. Hermione smiled to him, "Your the frist person who hasn't introduced themseleve's as Lord so an so" she said making him laugh.

"Well I think the title as Lord or Lady should be earned no just given by brith to someone" Harry said to her, as they both watched the sun set together. Hermione smiled, "You and I think very smiliar on that topic, I'm Hermione Granger by the way" Harry smiled back at her, "I know you name my Lady, where do you come from?" he asked her

"Well I was born here in the capital but my father has us living in Gryffindor where you come from" Hermione said to him and pointed to his house crest. "What about you, I don't know of many nobles but I have meet _Lord _Ron Weasley and Lord Draco Malfoy?" Harry nodded and gave another kind smile, "Well I was born in Lion's Pride its the castle in Gryffindor, I have a younger brother Kale and a younger sister Lillian, Ronald Weasley cn be a pompus jerk or so I've heard. Draco Malfoy I dont know the Lord myself but I have heard he could charm the...nickers off a nun" Harry whispeared the last part.

Hermione giggled at his words, "He doesn't seem so bad Draco I mean. What o they sy about you Harry Potter?" Harry smirked and stood closer to her, "You tell me" Hermione's cheek turned a dark pink and smiled at him.

"Hermione! Its getting late we should turn in for the night!" her mother shouted making her jump, "Coming mother sorry but I have to go, it was nice to meet you Harry" she smiled nd hurried off towards the castle. "It was nice to meet you too" He smiled as he watched her go inside the Great Hall.

"Smooth Lord Potter" Harry turned and saw Prince Victor standing just a few feet away from him, "Your Grace" Harry bowed to him, the Prince waved his hand at him. "She's a pretty little thing the Lady Hermione, my bride to be is much prettier though. She has many young men eyeing her, if I were you I would ask forher hnd in marrage quick before someone else does" the Prince said to him and then left him alone to his thoughts"

"Marrage? Im only 17" he said to himself and went inside the castle to turn in for bed.

AN: Well there was a lot of Hermione here I gave you a whole chapter on her, but I hoped that you liked it never the less. Tell me what you thought of the chapter until next time :)


	9. Chapter 8

The New Kingdom

AN: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, so just to let you guys know yes I do know that there are some spelling mistakes and some grammar issues here and there, but that is only because my tablet doesn't have spell check, so please bear with me on that.

Chapter 8: Arrow's, Broom's, and Full Metal Jousting

The King was up mighty early on the first day of the tournament, he looked outside his chamber window it was a nice clear day the birds were singing, the flowers were smelling fresh.

"Albus, put your robs on" His Queen said to him as she was already dressed and ready for the day to begin. "Yes dear" he said to her and put his robs. "We should wake Victor tell him to meet us down in the Great Hall for breakfast" the King said to her.

"Already done my King he should be in the Great Hall as we speak" the Queen said to him, Albus smiled at her "You have been very busy this morning my Queen. What all have you been doing?" he asked her. The queen gave him a kind smile, "Well I sent out letters to everyone in the capital when to be at breakfast, lunch and dinner. I also said that the Jousting would begin to day with Sir Kinsley of Hufflepuff against Sir Lastrange of Slytherin." the Queen said to him as they walked down to the Great Hall

"Hmm interesting chose my dear, did you pick the two men?" he asked but she shook her head, "No Victor picked the two men just this morning when I woke him, I think he want every thing to be a little different" she said to him, as they reached the Great Hall.

The King smiled as many people were already eating the breakfast, Victor sat next to the King's chair and stood as they approached, "Good morning father, good morning mother." Victor said nicely to them and sat back down with them. He then stood back up again when Princess Vivian walked up the the table.

"My Lady" Prince Victor said and bowed to her and kissed her hand, she smiled and blushed as he took her the rest of the way to the table. "Good Morning Victor" she said sweetly, he smiled at her and pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. Victor sat next to her ate his breakfast just like everyone else in the room.

Hermione took a deep breath before she walked in to the Great Hall to eat breakfast with everyone else. "Nervous?" Cedric said looking down at her, she blushed and nodded, "I'm Lord Diggory but you can call me Cedric if you like" he said and smiled at her.

"Its nice to meet you, Cedric. Did I meet you last night?" Hermione asked him as he led her in to the Great Hall, "No I didn't get a chance to meet anyone last night I had things to take care of " Cedric said to her and sat down in a chair close to the Weasley's table. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?" Cedric asked her. Hermione smiled and looked around and saw her parents, "I would but I must go eat with my parents" Cedric nodded, "Maybe some other time then" Cedric said to her. Hermione nodded and left to see her parents.

"I don't see why everyone is giving her all the attention. She is a nobody" Ginny said loud enough for her family to hear, "Ginny that is not very nice" her father said to her. Ginny rolled her eyes, "She just shows up out of the blue and she has every guys attention, epasally Harry's" Ginny said crossing her arms and huffed. No one was paying her any attention, as everyone was eating tones of food.

"Lady Weasley" Cedric said to her hearing her talk about Hermione, "They give her the attention because she is new to court, none of us have ever seen her before, we wish to get to know her I'm sure Lord Potter feels the same way" Cedric said nicely to her. Ginny looked over at him, "I'm sorry have we meet before, I'm Lady Ginny Weasley and you are?" she asked him.

"Lord Cedric Diggory, my lady at your service" He said and stood up to bow to her, "Lord Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff" she whispered and he kissed her hand, "It was good to meet you, Lady Weasley. Now I have to make sure Sir Kinley is ready to face the Slytherin jouster" he said and hurried off.

"Lord Cedric" she said again to herself, "Careful Gin, I think you have some drupe on your chin" George teased her. Ginny narrowed ''her eyes at her brother and through her bacon at him, "Hush George" she hissed at him.

Harry was watching Hermione sit with her parents, "Brother your starring again" Kale said to him, Harry looked away quickly and his cheeks darken, "Brother if you like her so much just go talk to her" Kale said to him. Harry nodded, "I know I talked to her last night a lot, then the Prince showed up and stated talking about marriage. I only meet her last night"

"Meet who last night?" his father asked them, "Harry did you make a new friend?" his mother asked him. Harry looked over at Hermione, "Yes mother he did her name is Lady Hermione Granger, he talked about her all last night" Lillian teased him. Harry said nothing and looked at his food. "Really is that so?" his mother said to him. "Yes, he was 'Hermione this' or 'Hermione that' safe to say that Harry has a crush on her"

"Shut it Lilian" Harry said to her, "I was only jesting geez" she said to him. "Harry dear I'm glad your making friends" His mother said to him, "Thank you mother" Harry said to her and glared at his younger sister.

The King clear his throat, "I hope you all slept very well last night. Today marks the very first day of our tournaments, on this day our Prince has chosen jousting for the first event, we will have Sir Kinley from Hufflepuff against Sir Lastrange from Slytherin" the people cheered.

"Please Sir Kinley and Sir Lastrange, stand and shake hands" Sir Lastrange stood first his long black straw like hair reached the top of his shoulders his cold black eye stared down the younger skinnier man, who had choppy blond hair and light blue eyes.

Kinley stuck out his smaller hand to the giant of a man, Lastrange looked at him then his hand he frowned then took the man's hand in his mighty grip and shook it roughly. "May the best man win!" the King said to them. Then Prince Victor stood, "You both are expected to be at the field by ten sharp"

The two men nodded to each other then walked out of the Great Hall, many of the Hufflepuff people and the Slytherin people followed the two men out of the castle, "Should we head down to the field as well Victor?" Princess Vivian asked him. Victor smiled at his future wife, "You should eat more food Princess these games can be quite gruesome" he said to her and eat more bacon. She hummed an took more bites of her food.

It was around ten in the morning when all the people were sitting down by the field waiting for the first of the jousting to start. The King and Queen sat under a shaded over hang. Victor sat next to the Princess who was sitting next to her Father in another shaded over hang across the field.

Harry and his family sat next to Lord Cedric Diggory, who was sitting alone, waiting anxiously for the games to start. Cedric nodded at Lord Lucius Malfoy, who nodded back then looked away toward his jouster. "Ponce" Cedric muttered.

The Weasley's sat below Cedric and all the boys were waiting for the action, Ginny however sat bored out of her mind, "Its not even ten in the morning an already we are having a male infuse ego trip" she said to herself.

"Lady Weasley"Cedric looked down at her, "I thought I heard your voice, would you like to come sit with me?" he asked her. Ginny looked up at him and nodded, "Why of course my Lord I would be honored" she said with a smile and stood and sat next to him. Cedric was a little shocked to him the she had not asked her father or her mother if she could leave their side.

"I don't know how much company I'll be I do not know much about this sport" she sadi honstly to him, he smiled and took her arm in his, "Well its a good thing I am here to teach you then" Cedric smirked and nodded to his jouster. "The long pole that each man is holding is called a lance, this is like and extendtion of the arm, it makes it easier for them to knock the other off their horse. Each jouster gets three lances for each round, each round you win the squire will put up the flag of the house that won the round three flags waved means you have won the match or if you knock the other jouster off his horse you will also win the match " Cedric explianed to her.

"This sounds very dangerous" Ginny siad as she looked deep in to his grey eyes, "Yes it can be very dangerous, the lance is made of wood which is easy to break, the pieces can hit the jouster in the eye or neck injuying them permently or even...killing them." Cedric said to her.

Ginny gasped, "That is horrible, you dont that will happen here do you?" she asked him her blue eye set ablaze in fear as she looked at the jousters, "I dont think it would happen here but anything is possible" Cedric said looking down at the young girl who was a little younger than himself.

"Do you think your jouster will win?" She askd him, Cedric shurgged at her words, "I don't know the match haasn't started yet" he said to her and looked out to the field where a squire stood with a white flag in the middle of the field, which was divied into two sides by a wood fence. The squire looked at both of the men, Sir Kinley was dressed in his yellow and black colored armor on top of a white horse. Sir Lastrange was atop of a black horse his dark green armor looked almost as black as his horse.

Then the squire moved himself and the flag away from the fience and the two men took off on different sides of the fience towards each other both lances pointed at each other, the horses running full speed.

WHACK

CRACK

CRUNCH

Pieces of wood went flying as the lance colided with the metal of the jouster. The Hufflepuff jouster, was still on his horse missing half of his lance, the Slytherin jouster was knocked off blanace half his body hanging off to one side of his horse he then pulled himself up and they went back to their sides. Ginny gasped and grabbed Cedric's arm tighly.

Sir Kinley was giving a new lance and Sir Lastrange was not, everyone saw that he was very mad that the smaller man had knock his off balance. The squire waved the Hufflepuff flag in the air then picked up the white flag and went back to the middle of the field and looked at both men again.

Soon they were doing the same song and dance again only this time, Sir Kinley was knocked off balance and Sir Lastrange was knocked off his horse and most of the crowd cheered, Cedric clapped his hands and smiled then looked down at Ginny, "Well what did you think?" he asked her.

"That was very...enjoyable" Ginny said to him, he was shcoked at her responce, he smiled all the same at her, "Really?" she nodded as the people stared to clear out of the stands, and she stood with him, "I had a lovley time sitting with you" she said to him holding on to his arm, Cedric smiled and took her hand and kissed the back of it, "You were wonderful company Lady Weasley"

She blushed and smiled at him, and looked at her family, "I must go back with my family for lunch, would you...would you like to sit with us?" she asked him not wanting to let go his arm. Cedric smiled and nodded, "I would love that, let me go congrduate my jouster and I will be sitting with yoou and your family" he said to her and waked down to the field.

"Crying shame isn't it" Draco heard and stopped walked past the girl who spoke, "Whats a crying shame, my lady" Draco said politely to the girl, "That you jouster lost, clearly he was the favor begin stronger then the other jouster." the girl said to him, Draco smirked at her, "Well I would have picked a more skilled jouster but my father choose Lastrange."

"Shame your father doesn't share your wisdom, Lady Lilian Potter" she said and hled out her hand to him, Draco smiled and kissed the back of her hand, "Lord Draco Malfoy, its a pleasure to meet you" he said to Lilian, "You look just like your mother" Draco frowned when heheard is father's voice, Lilian smiled sweetly and bowed to the older Malfoy, "Why thank you my Lord, and I promise not to let my father know that you have a wonder's eye" she said with a wink and walked away from them.

Draco's jaw drop as he watched her leave, no one was as fearless as Lilian Potter and he liked that she stood up to his father. Draco smiled as she waved at him when she was with her family, he smiled a geinuine smile, the first one ever, and waved back to her. "OOPPPHHH, the nerve of tht girl talking to me like that, who does she think she is?" his father asked his son.

"Her name is Lilian Potter, and she has nerves of metal to say what she did to you" Drco said to him, "and I like that" he said under his breath. Luckly his father had not heard him and they all walked back to the castle together.

AN: so what did you think? Please let me know becasue i would really like more reviews


	10. Chapter 9

The New Kingdom

AN: Hey guys I'm back again with another chapter, so I just want to take a quick moment to thank you guys as the reader who have been reading every chapter I post, thank you very much for reading and I hope you continue to read my story. Now I know your all wanting and waiting for more so here you go.

Chapter 9: Arrows, Brooms and Full Metal Jousting Part 2

Everyone met in the Great Hall for lunch after the jousting was over. The King, Queen and Prince Victor sat at the head table, The King stood up to say a few words,"I would like to take this time to thank Lord and Lady Chang for providing us with some of the game from there lands" he clapped his hands.

Lord Chang bowed his head to the King, "Now let us eat and then my son Victor will announce the next set of games" the King said and sat back down in his chair. Victor looked over at his bride, "What set of games would you like to watch my lady?" he asked her holding her hand.

Vivian looked at Victor and smiled as he touch her hand, with his big strong one, "You want me to choose?" she asked him, Victor nodded to her, "Well I would like to watch something a little less gruesome, how about Archery?" she asked him between bites of her food.

Victor smiled at her, little did she know she saved the last and his favourite game for the end of the day, "Very well my lady, who shall go against whom?" he asked her, taking a small sip of the spring wine. "Hmm, Sir Remus Lupin of Gryffindor against Sir Coner Boot of Ravenclaw." Victor nodded and smiled at her.

Everyone was enjoying their lunch, Harry watched Hermione eat her soup, _she looks so beautiful_. She sat with her parents yet again, just as he sat with his family when he really wanted to sit with her and talked to her again.

Hermione looked around the room for people she had met over the few hours, only three really stood out that she found friendly to her, the first was Lord Draco Malfoy. When he save her from the horrid red headed boy, then there was Lord Cedric Diggory, she didn't know what to make of him just yet but he was very friendly toward her, then lastly there was Harry Potter we who she liked very much he was nice to her they spoke more then she had to anyone.

The thought of him made her smile, Hermione looked around the room for him, their eyes met from across the room, he smiled at her and gave her a small wave. Everyone was still getting to know each other so many people were standing up and talking to one another.

Harry bucked up the "Gryffindor spirit" as his father called it and got up and walked across the room to her but when he got close stood in front of him was a red head boy, "Lady Hermione" he said to her, "Hello Lord Weasley" she said with no emotion, Harry knew something wasn't right with boy when she spoke to him.

Ron smirked, "I like it when you call me Lord Weasley" he said and wiggled his brushy red eyebrow at her and touched her hand, she pulled it away from him, "Lord Weasley I ask that you stop touching me its un-lord like" she said and stood up to walk away when she ran into Harry.

Harry's arms unknown to him wrapped around her, she looked up in to his green eyes. Ron saw her in Harry's arms, this made him angry, "So you don't like my touch, but you'll run into the arms of spoiled Lord Potter" he hissed at the both of them and took step closer.

Harry pulled Hermione behind him, "Lord Weasley I think it would be best of you control your temper in front of the lady. I am not spoiled just because I live in a castle and you do not, does not make me spoiled." Harry said to him standing up to the boy.

The red head towered over him, "You think your not spoiled? My mother told me all about your family how they stole the castle right out from under mine hundreds of years ago." Ron hissed at him his blue eyes a blaze with anger Harry had never seen before.

"That was before our time, I am not like that. You do not even know me, and I suggest you leave Hermione alone, I don't think she likes you very much" Harry said to the red head. Ron narrowed his eyes at the both of them and smirked evilly, "What are you going to do if I don't Lord Potty?"

Harry narrowed his green eye at him, "You don't want to find out Weasel" Harry said to him, Hermione held on to Harry's arms. The boys stood eyes narrowed at each other, not knowing the Prince had stood up to make his announcement and was watching the two boys. "Everyone! Your attention please! I have decided the next games!" everyone clapped and cheered.

"My lovely Princess has chosen Archery for the next event! It shall be Sir Remus Lupin of Gryffindor against Sir Coner Boot of Ravenclaw, the game will be to the best of three. In the mits of a tie there will be a tie breaker match where you will shoot an apple off the head of someone! May the best man win!" Victor said to them and helped his Princess down form the head table.

Victor eyed the two boys as they passed them, Ron eyed them then turned away and walked back to his family. Harry turned around took at Hermione, "Are you well?" he asked her and she nodded, "Yes, but you just made and enemy because of me" he said to him. Harry wrapped her arm around his, "He just an immature lord who doesn't deserve his title" Harry said to her an escorted her out of the Great Hall, and back down to the field. "And I would make more enemies if anyone would do you harm" Harry said shockingly to her and to himself.

Hermione did not know what to say to him, as they reached the field, "Will you sit with me?" Harry asked her, Hermione nodded and sat with him and his family, "Harry is this the Lady you have been talking so much about?" His mother asked him, and Harry nodded as they sat next to them.

"Yes this is the Lady Hermione Granger, Hermione this is my mother Lady Lily Potter and this is my father Lord James Potter" He said to her. Hermione smiled and bow to the both of them, "It is a pleasure to meet you both" Hermione said politely to the Lord and Lady Potter. Lady Potter smiled, "I like her she is much politer than the other girls around here" Lady Potter said to her eyeing the youngest Weasley girl.

"Yes we know exactly what you mean, I had a run in with the younger boy Weasley, Ronald, he has a bad temper on him" Harry said to his father, who shook his head. "I'll never understand them either my son but they are our country men and we still have to respect them for-"

"For with out respect there can be no loyalty, yes father we know" Kale said in a bored tone and looked out at the field as the two were standing far away from two targets. Sir Boot stood in his navy blue and black leathers, his bow was the same navy blue color. Sir Lupin was dressed in his crimson and gold leathers with the gold bow.

"That is my younger brother Kale, he quite the archer himself" Harry said to Herimone, Kale smiled and waved his hand at her. "And my sister Lillian-were is Lillian?" he asked them. "Oh Lili made a new friend too, Lord Draco Malfoy, must have made an impression too, they have been together all morning" Kale said again.

Hermione looked over and saw Draco sitting and talking with another girl that looked just like Lady Potter only younger. He was smiling a happy smile the first he had ever shown it looked like, "He better not try anything on my little girl" Lord Potter said out loud, "Oh James relax, he is just a boy" Lady Potter said to him.

He grummbled, "Its starting" Kale said excitedly. Everyone turned their attention to the field. Sir Boot was the first to step up to the line and grabbed and arrow off his back, then put it in his bow. Boot pulled the string back to his cheek aimed for the target let out a slow breath, then he let the string go.

The arrow flew through the air and hit the target one line away from the bull eyes. The Ravenclaw's groaned and hung their heads, then Sir Lupin stepped up to his line, then did the same as Boot, then let the arrow go it hit in the same spot a Boots, ale groaned loudly.

Harry shook his head at his brother, "He is really into this game" Hermione said to him, Harry nodded his head at her, "Yes he love this sport" Harry said and looked at her. "What's your favourite sport?" Hermione asked him, "Mine is Qudditch, they haven't been play yet but it is really fun to watch and play" Harry explained to her.

"Are you going to play here in the tournament?" Hermione asked him, Harry shook his head, "Father wouldn't let me play this tournament he said it would be best if I kept my feet on the ground, I suspect Draco is in the same boat as I am"

"He is on the Slytherin team?" She asked him. Harry nodded, "Yes, my lady he and I play the same postion, Seeker." Harry said with a smile. "Are you enjoying the tournaments so far?" Harry asked her. Hermione nodded, "Yes everyone looks so excited to be here watching it is quite entertaining" She said to him still holding on to his arm.

"Hermione may I ask you something?" Harry inquried to her, "Of course Harry" she said easily to him, "Why was the Weasel bothering you this afternoon?" Harry asked her, Hermione shook her head, "I do not know he has been bothering me ever since my family and I came here, Draco saved me from him the first time last night before I talked with you. I think he has a strange obsession with me" Hermione said to him honestly

Harry held her hand, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from him" Hermione blushed at his words. Harry smiled and held her hand, "Thank you every much, Harry"

Over across the field Ron eyed Potter and Hermione, "They are too close together" he thought out loud, Ron narrowed his eyes at them, "I will have Hermione if its the last thing I do" Ron added then smriked evilly.

The squire looked over the targets, "YOUR WINNER IS SIR BOOT!" he shoued to the crowd of people, Kale hung his head then stood up to leave with his family. "Well I hope dinner is much better than that game because we lost!" Kale shouted and stormed off. back to the castle.

Harry shook his head and helped Hermione to her feet, "Hermione we have been looking every where for you" her pranets said to her, Hermione quickly dropped Harry's hand, "Forgive us Lord and Lady Granger, our son Harry was talking with your lovely daughter here and we invited her to sit with us durring the game" Lady Potter said to them with a smile.

Hermione's parents brethed a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much for taking care of our little girl, we hve been so busy here at the capital, its hard to keep up with Hermione" The father said to them with a smile.

Lord Potter nodded to him, "Oh I understand, I have another son Kale this is his first time in the capital and he wants to see everything, I also have a daughter Lillian she has a mouth on her that always gets her into trouble" he said with a shake of his head, as they walked together back to the castle, for afternoon tea. "How are you liking the games so far?" Lord Granger asked Lord Potter. "Very well, to bad we lost today but I have confidence that we will win the trunaments these next few weeks. And you how are you liking the games?"

"Very intertaining if I do say so I liked the jousting earlier today, shocking winning wouldn't you say?" Lord Granger asked, as they continued to talk. "Men and the games"Lady Potter said to Lady Granger who nodded, "Yes they do take a liking to them, makes them forget what is going on aroundthem"

Lady Potter looked at her strangely, "Whatever do you mean?" Lady Granger sighed, "I know my daughter is beautiful and as many eyes on her from the moment we came her and showed oursleves, I have never seen her act the way she does when she is around your son" Lady Potter looked back at then children who seem to be talking and laughing with each other.

"I have never seen my son smile so much in the past few days" Lady Potter said, "I think they are a very good match wouldn't you say?" Lady Granger said to her, Lady Potter nodded at her words, "You smipily must join us for tea, before the next game" Lady Potter said to her.

"That would be positivly lovely. Hermione dear we are going to have tea with the Potter's isn't that wonderful?" Hermione smiled and nodded. "I think our parents really like each other" Harry said to Hermione ina low voice. Hermione nodded to him and smiled, "What do you think they are talking about?" Hermione asked him. Harry shrugged his shoulders at her, "I'm not sure, but I would be honored to excourt you to tea" he said holding out his arm for her to take.

"Your so sweet" Hermione said tooking his arm. Harry smiled and looked ahead as they walked toward the castle.

AN: Well what did you guys think? Love it? Like it? Or not so much? Let me know please.


	11. Chapter 10

The New Kingdom

AN: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of course, before we get to that I would like to thank some of you guys for reviewing and sending me you thoughts and how much you can't wait for this next chapter to see what is going to happen with Harry and Hermione. Just to give you a little recap about what's going on in Harry Potter's world so far, we have just started the games for the tournament and Harry and Hermione are getting closer.

Chapter 10: The Best Game Ever Played

After noon tea had just finished, Lucius Malfoy narrowed his eyes at his son, Draco, and his companion, "You staring at them is not going to make them stop talking" his wife said sipping her tea. Lord Malfoy sighed "I'm aware of that" he said in a harsh tone of voice.

Lady Malfoy just rolled her eyes at him, "Why do you dislike the girl so much?" his Lady asked, "She talked to me as if I was her equal. I'm the high Lord of Slytherin, I demand respect" he said to her. "She is the daughter of the high Lord of Gryffindor, and she like Draco she is the only girl here who seems to fancy him."

"What about Lady Granger?" He asked his wife, Lady Malfoy shook her head, "She has taken up quite a fondness for Lady Lillian's eldest brother, Lord Harry" Lucius shook his head, "Such a shame she could have been the next Lady Malfoy" Lady Malfoy eyed him, "Lucius we agreed not to talk about such things till he is 18 then he can decide who will be his future wife, not us"

Lucius shook his head again, "Why I agreed to that I will never know" he muttered and sipped his tea.

Draco felt his eyes fall back to Lillian Potter, he auburn hair seemed to flow anglicly around her face, "Why Drake I do believe you're staring at the young Lady Potter" his best mate said to him. "So what if I'm?" Draco said to him, "Drake you an I both know you are not a one woman kind of man" Blaise said to him with a smirk.

"A person can change Blaise" Draco said still looking at Lillian, who was smiling at him. "Well she does look pretty, for a Potter" Blaise said and patted him on the back. Draco shook his head at his best friend, "Have you asked her to the Ball coming up?" Blaise asked him.

"There's a Ball?" Draco said suddenly, "FOR OUR LAST AND FINAL GAME, WILL BE QUIDDITCH. FOR OUR FIST MATCH WE WILL HAVE HUFFLEPUFF VS. RAVENCLAW! MAY THE BEST TEAM WIN!" The King said to everyone.

"Well this should be interesting" Draco said in a bored tone, Lillian wrapped her arm around Draco's arm, "Don't sound so bored Draco, it Quidditch the best game ever played" Lillian said to him, Draco looked at her, "What do you know about Quidditch?" he asked her.

Lillian smiled at him, "Oh I know a little bit of this and a little bit of that come on lets go watch the game" she said dragging him along.

Once every one was out side they took their places, around the Grand Quidditch Pitch. Ravenclaw and Slytherin on one half, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on the other. Cedric Diggory sat in the Lords box, in Hufflepuff section. "How are you finding things Lord Diggory?" Alster Moody asked him. Cedric looked up at the older man, "Every thing is fine, thank you for asking. How is my father doing?"

Alster looked at him grimly, "Honestly?" Cedric nodded as his team walked out on to the field, "It doesn't look good my lord, he hasn't spoken to anyone since he left your castle and he has stopped feeding himself" Cedric looked down at the field in sadness. "What do the healers say?" Cedric asked him.

"They say he might not make it till the end of the tournament" Alster Moody said to him very grimly, Cedric sighed and tried not to cry he knew his father wouldn't like it. "Thank you Alster" Cedric said to him, "Our King asked me to give you this" Alster said and handed him a rolled up letter, "He also asks that you open it in your chambers"

Cedric nodded and put the letter in his pocket and turned back to the game, which has already started and his team was up 30 to 10.

Harry watched the group fly around on their brooms in the sky, "Harry, what in the world are they doing up there?" Hermione asked him. "They are playing Quidditch, the best game ever played" Harry said excitedly to her. "Hmmm" Hermione said and looked back up at the sky where the players were.

"HUFFLEPUFF'S SEEKER HAS SPOTTED THE GOLDEN SNITCH BUT THE RAVENCLAW SEEKER IS HOT ON HIS TAIL!" The announcer shouted so everyone could hear. "HUFFLEPUFF LEANS THE GAME 90 TO 30. ITS GETTING PRETTY HARRY OUT THEIR A THE RAVENCLAW BEATERS SEND BLUGERS AT THE HUFFLEPUFF'S! OHHHH AND ONE OF THE HUFFLEPUFF'S ARE HIT BY A BLUGER. THE BAGERS ARE STILL LEADING 90 TO 40, WAIT WE MIGHT HAVE SOME MOVEMENT ON THE SEEKER FRONT IT LOOKS LIKE THE HUFFLEPUFF SEEKER IS PULLING AWAY AND WAIT...WHATS THIS...THE HUFFLEPUFF SEEKER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HUFFLEPUFF WINS!"

The crowd cheers Cedric clapped his hands and stood up to walk down the steps, "Lord Diggory! Lord Diggory!" Reta Skeeter came running up to him, "A few words for the people of the capital Lord Diggory?!" she shouted as other reports came running up to them. "Tell us Lord Diggory how does it feel to be the first winner of the tournament?!" one reporter asked him. Cedric cleared his throat, "I'll have to tell you in the morning as it hasn't quite sunk in yet" Cedric said with a laugh and he continued to walk pasted them. "Lord Diggory how does it feel to be the youngest Lord of Hufflepuff?" one shouted at him.

Cedric continued to walk down the steps of the pitch, "Where has your father been Lord Diggory?" Cedric didn't answer them, and hurried on to the field to thank his team. "Lord Diggory" his seeker said to him and went to give him the golden snitch. Cedric shook his head, "That is yours my friend, you earned it. You all did great today I wanted to thank you all myself. We are that much closer to winning the tournament and closer to that golden trophy we all want to get our hands on. So every one have fun tonight and I'l see you all tomorrow." Cedric said and left them to their celibrations.

"EVERY ONE THE KING HAS SOMETHING HE WOULD LIKE TO SAY" The announcer said to the crowd of people. The King stood, "I would like to congradulate the Hufflepuff Quidditch team for their amazing win today over the impresive Ravenclaw team, as they have taken the first place rank in the tournament inlight of this win, I would like invite all the competiors back to the castle to join us for dinner"

Every one cheered louder. "This should be intresting?" Ron said to his sister Ginny, who was staring off at Cedric. "Are you listening to me Ginny?" Ron asked her as he stared at Hermione and gave his death glare at Harry but neither of them noticed him, "No I'm not listening to you Ronald"

Ron frowned and turned back to her and stomped his foot, "Your supposed to be helpping me get Hermione away from that potty head Potter" Ginny rolled her eyes at her older brother, "Real mature Ronald. Even if I wanted to help I much better things to dowith my time" she said and skipped off.

Ronn hurried after her, "Like what all you do is stare at Cedric Diggory all day" Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, and truned around to face him, "I do not stare at him, I admire him from afar. He is the most handsome Lord in the capital" she said with her eyes narrowed at him.

"I thought you liked Harry poo head?" Ron said, "Oh grow up Ronald Weasley! I liked Harry before I had met him. I know Cedric i like Cedric. So DON'T TELL ME WHO I LIKE!" she screamed at him. Everyone turned and looked at her shocked espeaclly Cedric. Ginny's face turned red and ran back to the castle.

"Way to embarss your sister young man" his mother scolded him and she hurried off after Ginny. Ron looked down at the ground and walked back to the castle, "Don't look so down my boy" the King said to him, Ron lookedupand bowed quickly, "Your Grace"

"Oh none of that son, you and I are the last two people out here so we can be informal. You got into an agrument with your sister I heard?" Ron nodded at the King, "Y-yes Your Grace" The King smiled and patted him on the back, "I remeber those times my boyI had three sisters all older than me always telling me what to do I know how your sister feels"

"You had three sisters? I bet that was rough your Grace" Ron said to him with a small laugh. The King nodded, "Why was she yelling at you?" Ron looked down at the ground, "Well I like Lady Granger but she doesn't like me she like Lord Potter and I wanted to get my sisters help with getting her to like me, but then I kind of made fun of her for taking a liking to Lord Diggory." he said sadly

The King nodded, "Cedric is a handsome young man, any girl would take a liking to him. As for Lady Granger my boy, if she likes Lord Potter best let them be. There are plenty of girls here that might catch your eye as long as you keep them open" The King said and patted him on the back one last time before walking inside. Ron watched as the wise King walked back up to the castle as his crystal top cane lead the way.

AN: So you guys know what to do, let me know how you liked it and what your thoughts are, and yes before you review there might be some spelling errors and such buy just so everyone understands they will be their becasue i do not have spell check on my tablet.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Late Night Celabrations

AN: Hey guys I'm so sorry its been such a long time, I was having some difficultly with this chapter but I'll explain at the bottom.

Ron was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, with a pout on his face, his mother had scolded him like he was a three year old child who stole a fresh cookies before dinner.

"Not hungry?" Some one said to him, Ron looked up and saw Lavender Brown one of his sisters best friends, Ron shock his head, "Oh hey Lavender" he said with a depressed tone. "Why so blue?" She asked sliding next to him.

"Mum yelled at me for embrassing Ginny tonight." Ron explianed to her as she scooted closer to him. "I know she already told me everything, cried for half an hour straight I'll have you know" she told him.

Ron let out a groan, "Are you going to yell at me too?" He asked and pouted even more, Lavender smiled and shook her head, "Your pout is so cute, sadly no I'm not going to yell at you." She said to him.

Ron looked at her confused, "You think I'm cute?" He asked her, Lavender blushed and nodded, "Well I know a lady should never addmit such things, but yes I have been smitten for you for sometime now." Lavender said to him.

"Really?" Ron asked her. "Yes Ron, I have liked you for years now. You never noticed me though" She said to him giving him a sad look. "I'm sorry Lav, I didnt think you like me that much." Ron said to her as he put his hand on top of hers.

Lavender blushed deepened, "Why wouldn't I like you? Your a Lord of Gryffindor, your family lives in a great big house, your rich, handsome." She said to him, Ron blinked a few times at her. "Your not jesting with me are you? This isn't part of some cruel joke you and my sister are playing on me?" Ron said as he pulled away from her just a bit.

Lavender shook her head at him, "I can assure you, Ron I wouldn't jest with you about my feelings." She said matter of factly to him. Ron relaxed a bit, "Well its nice to know some one likes me I was starting to think no one liked me." Ron stated and looked down the Gryffindor table at Lady Hermione Granger and the dark haired boy Harry Potter.

Harry and his family were sitting across form Hermione and her family, "Harry my boy, how are you finding the Capital?" Remus Lupin asked him, Remus was Harry and Kale's combat instructor back at the castle sat next to his pregnant wife Nyphadora aka Tonks Lupin.

Harry turned his attention from Hermione to the group, "I'm taking quite a liking to the capital." Harry said to him with a smile toward Hermione, Remus looked at the two of them and gave James a smirk. "Lady Hermione are you finding the Capital to your liking as well?" Serius Black, the last of the Black family asked her.

Hermione properly wipped her mouth before she answered him. "I too am liking the capital, I have learned so much from lot of people hear in the capital, Harry has taught me all about the games." Hermione said to him.

Harry smiled proudly at her words, "Have you made many friends other than Harry?" Tonks asked Hermione, she just shook her head, "I know many girls don't like me for the reason that I'm getting all the attention from other lords." Hermione said to her.

Tonks frowned at her words, but turned back to her food and finished her food. Hermione looked over at Harry, "Do you think its a bad thing to not have made any lady friends Harry?" She asked him. "I don't think its a bad thing but you can't have too many friends." Harry said giving her a reasuring smile.

Hermione nodded and looked around the room, there weren't many ladies her age in the Great Hall. "Harry I don't think I've meet your sisiter" she said and Harry turned to look at Lillian.

Lillian sighed as the conversation held little intrest to her, she also poked at her food, not quite as hungry as everyone else at her table. She looked over across the room at Draco who also looked bored out of his mind.

Then he caught her gaze, he smiled at her and Lillian gave him a small wave, he waved back at her. "Lill this is Lady Hermione, Hermione this is my younger sister Lillian." Harry introduced the two.

Hermione gave the younger girl a small smile, "Hello Lillian, how have you been enjoying the capital?" Hermione asked her, "The capital has been very enjoyable." Lillian said to Hermione in a simi-bored tone and looked back over at the Slytherin table looking for Draco but didn't find him.

"Are you looking for some one?" Hermione asked her looking over in the direction of thr Slytherin table. Lillian sighed, "If you must know I'm looking for Lord Draco." She said again in her bored tone of voice. "Oh Draco, I've met him he is very nice you seem very taken with him." Hermione whispered the last part as Harry was talking with the other men.

Lillian eyed her caefully, "How do you know that?" She asked Hermione, she just smiled at the younger girl. "I didn't know however you just told me you were." Hermione explianed to the girl. Lillian was taken aback by her words she never thought she would be as clever as her.

"Surprised?" Hermione asked by her expression. Lillian nodded, "Why yes, I never would have guessed Harry would find himself a clever lady like yourself." Lillian said to her. "I think we will be great friends you and I." She also added and gave Hermione a smile and looked back over at the Slytherin table, still no Draco.

Just then some one cleared their throat, which earned Lillian's attention but also everyones at the table. She looked up and saw Draco standing their in his sliver dress robs with dark green buttons, and small cape.

"Excuse me, Lord Potter I would like to ask your permission to escort your daughter to the Engagement Ball a week from friday." Draco said to Lillian's father. Lord Potter looked at the blonde boy to his daughter who was smiling and looking at her father excitedly. Lord Potter eyed the boy, "What is your name boy?" James asked sternly.

Which earned an arched eyebrow from his wife, "Lord Draco Malfoy of Slytherin" he said proudly to him. "And you want to escort my little princess to the engagement ball?" Lord Potter asked him. "Yes sir Lord Potter." Draco said confidently.

"Lillian is this the boy you have been talking with?" Lord Potter asked her, Lillian nodded "Yes father he is" she answered him. Lillian bit her lip as she looked up at Draco who gave her a small smiled.

Lord Potter stood up from the table, "Walk with me Lord Draco." Lord Potter said to him. "James" Lady Potter gave him a warning as the two walked away. Draco gulpped as the two walked away from the table.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" James asked the boy, who looked up at him confused. "Sir?" Draco asked confused. "I know your reputation with the ladies young Draco, my daughter isn't like the other girls you've known in the past she is a High Lord's daughter and must be treated with the up most respect." Lord Potter preched.

"Lord Potter, I know you may have heard some things about me I wont deine that fact, but I know you daughter is differnet from the rest of the other ladies. Sir that what I like about her, she challenges not only me but eveyone who she meets. She amazes me I would be honored to ecsort her to the ball." honestly to him.

James looked down at the young boy, "Make sure you and my daughter stay out of trouble at the Ball." He said to the boy who looked up and smiled, Lord Potter turned and Draco followed him back to the table.

"Draco will take you to the Ball Lillian but no trouble and no staying out past 11" James said to her and Lillian jumpped up and hugged him. "Oh thank you daddy!" James hugged her back, "I love you my flower." He said to her and kissed her head. Then she walked over to Draco, "You didn't have to ask him, you know. You could have just asked me to go to the Ball with you." Lillian said looking up into his blue grey eyes.

"I know, but I wanted to your father first to make sure he was fine with it before I asked you to the Ball" Draco said to her. "Well I'm glad you asked." Lillian said with a smile, Draco smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

"Well I better get back, before my father imagines your the devil or something." Draco said not wanted to let go of her hand, "I could careless what your father thinks of me." Lillian said, Draco smirked at her words, "I know thats what I like about you."

Draco walked back over to his table and sat next to his family while looking back at Lillian Potter. "You look happy?" Bliase said to him. Draco nodded, "I am happy, I asked Lillian to the Ball next week." Blaise looked at him shocked.

"You move quickly. Daphne has noticed you and the Potter girl getting close. Astoria said he might be planing something." Blasie said to him. Draco looked down at the end of his table at Daphne who was glaring at the Gryffindor table. "I wish she'd leave well enough alone, we had a good romp a year ago, doesn't she get that I don't like her that way anymore."

"And I had her before you, I tired to warn you mate she was cliggying one. Till she finds someone else to hang all over." Blaise tried to explain to his best friend. Draco nodded and looked back over at Lillian, "Lillian is so different from all the onther girls back home. She is firie and she can stand up for herself. You should have seen the way she taked to my father. She brought him down a size or two." Draco admitted to his best friend.

Blaise loked at him shocked, "Really?" He asked, Draco nodded to him, "It was a sight to see." Draco said and looked over at his father.

Lord Malfoy was looking at his old friend, Severus Snape the coach of the Quidditich team. "Your son was talking to that Potter girl again" Severus said to him as he ate his delucious dinner. Lord Malfoy looked down at his son, "I possitivly do not like that girl, she is trouble ypu mark my words." He told Serevus.

"So marked my Lord." Severus said, "She is just a girl dear." Lady Malfoy said to her husband, "I still do not like her." He said to her. "You don't like her because she challenges you." The Lady said as she ate her dinner. "That is ture, I am a Malfoy we do not like to be challenges."

"No thats just you dear." Lady Malfoy said and stood up, "I think I'll take my leave for the night. I hope you gentlemen have a wonderful evening." She added and left with her daughter folloing behind her.

Lucius looked at her shocked as she walked away, she never had a bad word to say about her husband but she didn't like the way he was talking about that young girl behind her back.

"Is some one sleeping on the sofa tonight Malfoy?" Lucius looked up and saw the Prince standing behind him. "It would seem that way, your Grace." Lord Malfoy said to him with a striaght face. Victor rasied an eyebrow at him, "Well I'm off to shake of the winning team hands and personaly show them around the castle." Victor said to him and walked off smuggly.

"Sometimes I really do not like him." Lucius said to himself as Victor approached the winner's table, "Hello Hufflepuffs how are you all enjoying your evening here at the castle?" Victor asked the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

"Its great, and we love it here your Grace." The capitan of the Quidditch team said to the Prince. Victor smiled to each of them, "I glad your all having a great time. Once your finished with your dinner we can tour the castle if you like or you can all have firewhiskey you want.

The Quidditch team cheered at the firewhiskey, the Victor looked down to Cedric Diggory. "Lord Diggory, I don't think we've been intorduced, I'm Victor." The Prince said to him holding out his hand. Cedric shook his hand, "Its nice to finally meet you in person Prince Victor." Cedric said to him shaking his hand.

"Well would you like to join your team for a night of drinming the finest firewhisky known to man?" Victor asked him. Cedric thought for a moment he did have a letter from the King that he had to read before bed.

"That does sound like fun, your Grace. Ill just change before meeting you". Cedric said letting go of his hand, and walked up to his room. Once in his room Cedric opened the letter and began to read.  
_"Dear Lord Cedric,  
"I regret to inform you that your father Lord Amos Diggory has not gotten any better under the care of the royal med-healer. Madam Pomfrey knows of someone in the far east where we could send him to recieve the best care and she wishes for you to give your permission to send him to this healer. Since your father is the High Lord of Hufflepuff and is very ill and it is my greatest pleasure and deepest sorrow to make you High Lord of Hufflepuff taking over your father's place. I know this is not how you imagened taking your father's place in Hufflepuff or his councel seat in my court, young Cedric, however Hogwarts will always need a Hufflepuff, a Lion, a Snake, and a Raven. There will be some things I will bring you in to the fold on at the next counicel meetting tommrrow morning bright an early at half past 7. I, King Albus hope to see you there at the meeting." _

_My Condolances King Albus Dumbeldore" _

Cedric sat down on his bed, "High Lord Of Hufflepuff" he whispeared to himself and set the letter down on his bed side table and began to ponder any and everything that was on his mind.

Meanwhile back down in the Great Hall, Prince Victor had lead the group of Hufflepuff team down to the grand celler, he had giving them some rich spiced wine which was a lot stronger than the watered down stuff they serived at dinner. "Your Grace, this is p-p-p-p-positively thee best wine I have ever had the p-p-p-pleasure of drinking" the captain of the team slurred his words to him.

Victor smiled ever so gleamly at them, _Drunkers _the Prince thought as he lead them towards sinister deeds. "Your Grace i-i-i-if I m-m-may were are we g-g-g-g-going?" one of them asked him. The Prince's smile widen as he reached the door, "Oh you'll see gentlemen you shall see" he said to them and pushed the door open.

There before the Hufflepuff's eyes, were "Lady's of the Night". "Your Grace?" the captain questioned, not able to tear his eyes away from the dancing naked women, "Not to worry lads this is a token of my graditued for a exciting Quidditch game. Please have your fun" the Prince said to them as the ladies lead each of them to the throw pillows that covered the floor.

The Prince smirked as a lady in red approached him, "Are you going to enjoy the night as well Your Grace?" she asked, Victor looked down at her heavly lidded with lust he shook his head, "No, I'm to be wed soon I will need all my seed for my Queen. However my _friends _have just won their frist game their fun will be on me" Victor said and gave her a handfull of gold coins and left.

AN: Hey sorry again about the super long wait on this chapter which took me like two months to write I was having trouble writing it, and was almost about to give up hope but I did it and here is what I have for you I hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 12

The New Kingdom

AN: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, I hope you like it. Again Im sorry its taking so long to update but I still hope you like it.

Chapter 12: Morning Full of Surprises

It was almost 7 in the morning when Lily rolled over and felt around for her husband, she was tired for the the night of drinking and dancing and...love making between her and James, who was up out of bed getting dressed.

"James, what are you doing out of bed?" She asked her husband. James finished buttoning up his dress robs, "I have a counsal meeting in half an hour, I wanted to talk with Goffrey before I went into the metting." He said to her and kisses her head.

"What are you going to talk about?" Lily asked him and yawned, James just smiled at her yawn, "It is nothing to worry yourself about, my love I just want to see my friend." James said and grabbed his books.

"I'll be back soon, get some more sleep." James said as he left the room, he walked towards the Great Hall hopping to see Lord Goffrey Granger before his meeting. However he had no such luck looking for his new friend and hurried to the meeting.

King Albus sat at the round table with his son beside him, "Father, why must these meetings be so bloody early?" Victor whined and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"If you are going to run this Kingdom when you are married, you need to rise early and go to bed later, not just go to bed when ever you please, Victor. You need to see how each of the lands are being run, and if they are being run correctly. Take Lord Chang's lands for example, they were doing ever well last year. Crops were growing well, their trade was up, and they brought in more money to the crown than they have in prevous years." The King said to his son.

Just then the door opened and Lord Potter stepped in the Kings study with Lord Malfoy following behind him, "You still care your own books around Lord Potter, why thats so lowly" Lord Malfoy said and sat on the other side of him as a stewert set his books down in front of him.

Lord Potter just smiled, "Yes as a matter of fact I do carry my own books, my stewerts have more important things to do with there mornings." Lord Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him. "Are we bickering already and I thought you two were better than that after all these years" Lord Chang said to them.

"Some of us are better than others Lord Chang" Lord Malfoy said to him with vemon in his voice. Before Chang could retourte the King stood, "Gentlemen if you please, I would like this to move along rather quickly thank you."

"Wait a tick, where is Lord Amos?" The Prince asked his father looking at the empty seat next to Lord Potter. Just then Lord Cedric hurried into the room, "Forgive your Grace I was having some trouble looking for my Lands books." Cedric said and sat down next to James.

"My King what is this boy doing here he is not a High Lord, where is Lord Amos?" Lord Chang said to the King, "I agree with the Raven over here, he is just a boy and he shouldn't be here with the rest of us." Lord Malfoy commented oddly Lord Potter had not said a word.

"My Lords please, if you'll shut it I'll tell you!" The King shouted at them. The two men were quite and sat back in there chairs, "Now if I may, this is Lord Cedric Diggory, Amos's son and ahair to Hufflepuff. Lord Amos has fallen deathly ill for some time now and Cedric has taken over his seat on my council and has been ruling in his father's stead in Hufflepuff." The King said to them.

Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy looked at the King, "You can not be serious?" Lord Chang asked the King, who looked at him in suprise, "He is just a boy, he does not even meet the requirements to be a High Lord, he is not married nor is he engaged to be married, those were your rules my King you cant just break them for some boy, whos father is ill." Lord Chang ranted and raved.

"Becareful how you speak to my father like that bird." Victor snarled at Lord Chang. "How dare you speak to me that way! I am a Lord!" Chang shouted at the Prince. "And I am Prince Victor Dumbledore the next King of Hogwarts!" Victor shouted back and stood up causing his chair to fall over.

"ENOUGH!" The King shouted took a deep breath as both the Prince and Lord Chang sat back down, an looked a the boy lord, "I hate to admit that Lord Chang has a point, we cant bend or break the rules at any time..." Lord Chang sat back with a smirk loved always being right.

"However" The King added, "I have the up most respect for you and your father Cedric and I would hate to see Hufflepuff fall to a lower family, just because Lord Chang is a stickler for the rules...I will give you this oppertunity to decide who your future wife will be." The King said giving the Lord of Ravens a dirty look. Then looked back at the younger boy.

Cedric looked at the old King standing ant the head of the round table, "I must admit this is a surprise, as this is my first time in the Capital and in your court King Albus...I have not met very many people. Let alone very many Ladies of your court." Cedric said politely to the King.

Cedric was quite for a moment still thinking about who eould make a great wife, "Well what is it going to be boy?" Lord Chang asked him in a nasty tone, "Lord Chang I suguest you not say another word in the cousil meeting" Lord Potter looked at him angerly.

"Its alright Lord Potter, I have made my decision. Since Lord Chang is made his personal mission to make my life hell, forgive me for the language...the Lady I choose to be my wife is...Lady Ginerva Weasley." Cedric said with confidence.

"A Weasley?!" Lord Chang said shocked, "Yes, Lord of Birds. He chose Lady Gnny Weasley, I have seen them talking on many occasions." Victor said to him,with a smirk.

"The Lady has been choosen, Lady Ginny will be Lord Cedric's future wife, they will get married in a time of their choosing, no earlier nor sooner unless the Lady becomes with child." The King decreed to them all, and even wrote it down like a contact. "Lord Potter I will leave it to you to talk to the girl's father. Give him this letter if he has any objections. Cedric I leave it to you to talk with this Lady Ginny." Cedric nodded to the King.

"Now that all that is taken care of. Lord Chang, you can leave your books and get the hell out of my study." The King Said to him calmly. Lord Chang stood up in anger, but said nothing as he pushed his books toward the King and stormed out.

"About time, he is a pain in the ass. How have you put up with that all these years?" Victor asked his Father. "Victor, when you are King you'll come to realize that some pain in the asses are needed but not always wanted." The King explianed to him.

"Well when I'm King he'll be the first to be replaced." Victor said proudly, "Thats not how things are done Victor you need grounds to get rid of him. Proff that he is unfit to be High Lord of Ravenclaw, then he and his family will be outcast for the courts like the peasentry Chang came from". The King said to him.

The King sat in his chair, "Shall we get started then?" Albus asked them and each of them nodded.

"Father we thought you were going to your counsil meeting?" Sang asked as he saw his father coming into the Great Hall. "I was at the meeting, I was cast out." Lord Chang said.

"You were what?" his wife gaspped, "But how can that be your the Lord of Ravenclaw all four Lords have to attend the meeting." His wife asked him. Lord Chang took his wife and kids to there quarters. "There might be ear listening to us" Lord Chang said to them.

"Have you gone mad?" His son asked him, earning Sang a smake in the face from his father, "Is it madness, to think a boy should replace his father, if the father is ill, too ill to do his dueties? Is it madness to think the King is crazy for proposing that Lord Cedric to be High Lord of Hufflepuff! I think not!" Lord Chang said to them.

He looked at each of his family members, "Lee calm down this is crazy talk, Lord Cedric is a fine young man. He will be a great Lord of Hufflepuff" his wife said to him.

"Lord Cedric is just a boy, he isnt fit to run a bager race let alone a country!" Lord Chang shouted. "If thr King cant see that Lord Cedric is unfit to be a High Lord I will make him see."

"That is enough Lee your scaring the kids, including myself. You will leave Cedric Diggory alone or the King will really see who is and unfit Lord." Lady Chang threaten him and left the room with her children.

Back at the Kings Study.

"Well all the books look in order here." Victor said and handed all the books to his father. "Good, good, well done Victor. Now back to some more business, lets talk about the contuiation of your titles and lands, who they will fall to and that sort of thing." Albus said to them and looked at Lord Malfoy first.

"Well my lands and titles will fall to Draco my only son, if anything should happen to me he is the next Lord of Slytherin." Lucius said to the King ashe wrote it down.

"Have you chosen who Drace shall marry yet?" The King asked Lucius. Who scoffed, "Unforturatly no, my wife thought it would be nice of us if we let Draco choose his own wife. Lady Malfoy thinks he will be happier that way." Lucius said rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"I see...and how about you Lord Potter, how will you divide up your lands, as you have 3 children, 2 of them boys to carry on your family name?" The King asked of him.

James sighed he had not giving the idea much thought, "Well High Lord of Gryffindor would fall to my eldest son Harry, and if something should happen to either of us, then Kale would take that postition. If nothing should happen to Harry, or I then Kale would become Harry's right hand."

"And have you choosen who Harry and Kale shall marry?" The King asked him. James shook his head, "My Lady and I were in agreement that when the boys found their Ladies of their choosing they could marry them when ever they liked." James explained to the King.

The King let out a sigh, "So you have both desided to let your son's choose their own wives?" James and Lucius nodded to the King. "I was hoping to just have one meeting, but it looks like we will have one more meeting before you all leave, you will need to bring your son's here so they can tell me and Victor which Lady they are going to marry."

They nodded to the King, "That will be all for this morning gentlemen, Victor and I have some things to discuss have the rest of the morning with your families. James, Cedric be sure to talk with the Weasleys."

James and Cedric nodded as they left the room.

"Father what things much we discuss?" Victor asked him, "Look over the Ravenclaw books again. I want to make absolutly sure that idiot Chang hasnt stolen a single gold crown from me." The King said to his son, who nodded.

"What if he has?" Victor asked his father, "Then you get your wish Victor he will not be a pain in your ass, as he was mine." His father said to hima s he flopped open the book and flipped page after page after page. they sat of hours from Victor's point of view.

"Just as I thought the little worm have been stealling from me, from us...from our Kingdom." The King said sadly...almost.

AN: Hey guys sorry again it been a long time with the up dates, again I still hope you like it and I hope you all stick around and wait for the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

The New Kingdom

AN: Hello all my wondrous readers, I am back with another chapter that I hope you enjoy reading, And I'm sorry it has been taking me so long to get all the chapters out, I have been having some writers block and I have been working my butt off, but anyway here is the next chapter I hope you like it and don't forget to review!

Chapter 13: Hunting Ravens

Victor and King Albus sat in the study, with the Queen as well as their personal guard Moody. "What are we going to do Albus? Lord Chang has stolen more than 500,000 golden crowns from us; we can't allow him to escape the city who knows what he has done with that kind of gold" Minerva the Queen said to them in hush tones.

The King paced back and forth in his study, "What could that bird brain possibly have done with all that gold though mother?" Victor had said to her, as he sat in a chair thinking rather hard about the whole situation. Moody stood off to the side as he watched the whole scene play out in front of him, "You are right about one thing my love, we cannot allow them to leave the city" the King said as he was facing the window.

Looking out into his city, it had begun to rain the streets had become muddy, "Moody, send word to the guards not to let the Chang family leave the city, I need proof that Lord Chang acted along in his actions, as soon as I know that I will let the other live their lives as commoners in their lands." Moody nodded and sent an owl to the guard towers around the city.

"Father, if you do that, then who will be the new High Family of Ravenclaw?" Victor asked him looking at his father, Albus tapped his finger tips on his chin, "Hmm, we will have to find a trustworthy family who has supported us for a long standing amount of time….Ah I know just the family" The King said to them turning and looking at them with a smile on his face.

"Who, my dear?" the Queen asked him, "The Lovegoods" he said a matter of factly, The Queen looked shocked at his words, "Albus…my dear….you cannot be serious….?" She said in shock, Albus nodded to her, "I am deadly serious Minerva" the King said as he went to sit down by his desk, Minerva stood in front of his desk, "My love, your not thinking clearly, the Lovegoods being….as they are….it would not look good among the court." She explained to him.

Victor looked over at Moody, "Who are the Lovegoods?" as he had never heard of them before this very moment. "Your grace the Lovegoods have been a great supported of your family going back for generations, their many times great grandfather fought alongside your many time great grandfather in the Great Wars" Moody explained to the Prince.

"If they are such Great War hero's why am I just now hearing about them?" he asked Moody as his parents were talking, "Well your Grace after the Great Wars when the countries were still developing the Chang's and the Lovegoods were the two power houses in Ravenclaw, the Lovegoods were all about peace and well love and living in harmony with one another, however the Chang's were all about…as you can imagine was money, money, money. They had the support of the Empire of China at their backs and I guess at the time the King thought it would be a good idea to have many foreran friends as possibly."

"And thus having the Chang's ruling Ravenclaw" Victor added, Moody nodded. "I can't believe you don't know these things already Victor….did you not pay much attention in your studies?" Moody asked him with a laugh. Victor smirked at the thoughts that ran through his head, of him copulating with his female studies teacher at the time. "I can say that studying was not one of my strong suits when I was younger" Victor said with laugh.

Then Victor turned to fact both of his parents, "Father, Mother I think the Lovegoods running Ravenclaw would be a great idea, in fact let's bring them to the capital this very day" Victor said to them. Albus smiled at his son then looked at his wife, "Well…my love… our son agrees with me what do you think?" The King asked his Queen.

Minerva sighed and looked at both of them, "Alright let's bring them here, but if the stories about them are true…the mess that will unfold is on the both of you" she said too them and turned and left.

**Down on the first floor**

Hermione stood on one of the old bridges that crossed over one of the small rivers that feed into the Black Lake, and watched the rain come down. Hermione loved to watch the rain even as a little girl she loved to play in the rain, however as she grew older it was unfit for a lady to get all muddy and dirty.

Hermione sighed as she watched the rain come down harder, "Not a very nice day for a walk" Hermione jumped out of her skin, as Harry spoke to her, "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" he said to her. Hermione smiled, "It's alright, I didn't know anyone was out here but me….Did you follow me?" Hermione asked him.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Kind of…yes…but not in a….creepy way…." Hermione eyed him and crossed her arms, "Do you follow girls often Lord Potter?" Harry looked at her in shock. "What! No...I don't follow girls around…." He exclaimed to her. Hermione gave his a smile, "You were teasing me"

Hermione nodded, and let out a small giggle, "I'm sorry you should have seen the looks that crossed your face." Harry smiled and stood next to her on the wooden bridge, "So…why are you out here by yourself…in the rain?" Harry asked her. Hermione shrugged, "I like to watch it rain" she said and put her hands on the railing and leaned over to feel the mist on her face.

Harry smiled and took off his black calf high boots and his lords over coat and hopped over the wood railing, "Harry what are you doing? You'll catch cold!" Hermione shouted as the rain came down harder, on the wooden over hang. Harry smiled, "Come on Hermione don't you want to have a little fun in the rain instead of watching it?" he said to her and jumped down on the muddy grass, "Come on jump down" He called up to her standing in the rain, in his white under shirt and gold slacks that only went bellow his kneecap.

Hermione looked down at Harry his jet black hair sticking to his forehead, "Come on Hermione!" he shouted, 'Alright Hermione you can do this' she told herself and took off her heels and left her big poofy dress up just a bit to climb over the railing and looked down at Harry.

Harry was right under her ushering with his hands, her to jump the small little feet it took to reach the ground. Hermione took a deep breath as she jumped down and Harry was right there to help her. The mud squished between their toes, "See much more fun than watching it rain" He said taking her hand as they ran up the hill.

Grass and mud flew up, and splattered all over their clothes, as they ran through the meadows around the castle, Harry smiled as he stomped in the mud which flew up and hit Hermione's face, "Oh Hermione I'm so sorry.." Harry said to her and tried not laugh at her, "OOOHHHH you are going to get it" she said and picked up some mud and threw it at him hitting his shirt.

Harry smirked and picked up some mud, Hermione put her hands out in front of her, "No Harry not the dress please, mother will kill me" Hermione explained her hands hit Harry's chest, Harry covered her head in mud, the mud tangled in her hair. Harry laughed at the sight; Hermione then did the same thing and put mud in his hair.

They were both standing in the rain rather closely, covered in mud, laughing with each other. "I can honestly say this is the best raining day ever" Hermione said still laughing, Harry unknowingly pulled her closer, "I would have to agree Hermione" he said with a smile and moved the wet hair out of her face, he then leaned down and just when their lips were just about to touch….

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" they both jumped apart and looked up at the balcony at Lady Granger, Lord Granger and both of his parents, "Where have you been young lady! We have been looking everywhere for you!" Lady Granger shouted at her daughter, both Lord Granger and Lord Potter went down to get their children off the muddy grass.

They wrapped their kids in heavy towels, "Lady Granger please don't be mad at Hermione it was my idea-" Harry had begun to say but Lord Granger cut him off, "My dear, please calm down their just kids having a bit of fun" Goffrey said to his wife as he wrapped his daughter in a tight towel, "I will not calm down my…our daughter has been missing all day and we find her, out in the rain with a boy!"

"I'm sure they were just having a bit of fun, I am also sure that nothing inappropriate happened right Harry?" His father said to him, Harry shock his head nothing had happened between them not even a kiss, even though Harry would have like to be kissed by Hermione.

"You always over react mother" Hermione whispered at her mother, "Watch your mouth" her mother hissed and snapped her fingers and a heavy coat appeared around her shoulders, "Come Hermione lets go to your room and get cleaned up and read for dinner" Lady Granger said and took her daughter away Hermione waved at Harry, and smiled at him.

Harry smiled back at her, "What were you thinking Harry, spending all day alone with a lady not very fitting of a Lord" his mother said to him, "Sorry mum" Harry said as he dried his face off with the towel, as he followed his father to their rooms, "Son get some dry clothes on and hurry up about it dinner will be served soon" his father said to him and shut the door. "Have a nice day with the Lady Granger?" Kale asked him, Harry eyed his brother who was already dressed and ready for dinner.

"It was good" Harry said simply looking for his dinner clothes, "Why are you drenched and filthy?" Kale asked him fixing his clothes in the mirror. Harry said nothing just pulled out his dry dinner clothes, "Not talking huh? Alright I'll take a guess…hmmm you were out in the rain with Lady Granger and that's why you are drenched and as for why you are covered in mud I have not a clue… now if you will excuse me, I have a French blond girl waiting for me down stairs" Kale said and left.

Harry looked at the door and shook his head with a smile and then got dressed.

"Hermione, I don't understand how you could be so foolish? Being out in the rain is one thing you could catch cold, but being alone with a Lord is not vary lady-like" Her mother lectured her for the fifth time of the night.

"I got it mother you didn't approve of my actions mother…..I really like Harry" Hermione said to her mother as she helped her into her dress, "Hermione, you are young and so is Lord Potter, you are my little girl and I don't want to see you getting hurt" Her mother said and gave her a hug.

"I know mother but I know Harry isn't going to hurt me" Hermione said and brushed out her hair, Jane sighed and, "I know you think that know and you might be right about him, but he is still a boy" Hermione looked at her mother through the mirror, "I would except something like that coming from father, but not you mum"

"Honey our father and I are a team we do things together" Hermione turned and looked at her "Then why are you the only one lecturing me?" Jane sighed, "Your father has business to discuss with Lord Potter" her mother said, Hermione looked shocked. "It's not about me spending all day alone with Harry is it? I told you nothing inappropriate happened"

"I honestly have no idea what they are talking about, I'm sure it's not about Lord Potter though"

James and Goffrey sat at the table drinking their Brandy, "I heard my little girl say she like your son" Goffrey stated, to James, who smiled at him, "I have heard my boy say the same about Hermione" James said to him and patted him on the back, "Should we be planning a future wedding?" Goffrey asked him. "Not so fast, I want to let my son make his own decisions about his future and the future of Gryffindor"

Goffrey looked at him in confusion, "Really? How can you be so carefree when the fate of your land is at stake?" he asked him. James just smiled into his Brandy, "I don't think of it that way my friend I choose to look on the brighter side of things, whatever my son Harry chooses will ultamently make him happy because they are his decisions"

"Not very many Lord think like you do" Goffrey stated, "I know, I wish more Lords and Ladies thought like me and my Lily do the children would be much happier…kind of like me second child who is flirting or try very hard to flirt with the French ambassador's daughter" James said with a laugh.

"She does look very attractive for her age, you might have both of your boys married off before the Prince get married" Goffrey said with a laugh as well.

Just then the Royal Family walked in King Albus and Queen Minerva on his arm, followed by Prince Victor and Princess Vivian. The King stood up too look out at the crowd of people as his family sat down to enjoy the feast that was about to begin.

"My Lords and Ladies of the court, I have learned of a great injustice that has befallen us this day. It brings me great sadness when I tell you that Lord Chang and his family will not be joining us this night or any other night here after, for you see the High Lord of Ravenclaw has stolen from me!"

A great many gasped spread throughout the room, the King held up his hand, "I know it was a great shock to me as well, but I can assure all of you this matter will be dealt with in the swiftness of actions, and I am appointed a new High family of Ravenclaw and they shall be joining us in two days time. Let the feast begin." The King sat down as everyone ate.

Goffrey looked at James, "Looks like there is a bird hunt a foot" James nodded grimly, "It would seem so Goffrey, and let us hope that the rest of the family knew nothing of the Lord actions. I fear for their safety"

AN: So what did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed it, please review!


	15. Chapter 14

The New Kingdom

AN: Hello my readers, I am back again with another chapter for you guys. Yes I know it has been such a long time, and I am very sorry for that. My new job has been very crazy, but I am hoping that things will slow down, and I'll be able to update sooner. Look forward to updates around Wednesday or Sunday

Chapter 14: The Calm before the Storm

It had been raining off and on, since the early morning hours. Moody and the guards around the city watched and waited for one or all of the Chang's to find their way to one of the gates around the city. Moody stationed himself at the dock gate entrance, thinking it would be easier to procure a ship at the harbor and leave the city and Moody knew this. The rain dripped off of his long black cloak as he watched the commoners go about their business selling and trading their first catches of the day.

"W'az the Master of the Guard, doin' here wit us folk?" asked an older man with a missing tooth as Moody past his fish stall on the docks. Moody eyed the older man without a tooth, "Looking for fugitives of the crown, you wouldn't happen to have seen any of the Chang family would you?"

The older man looked around and leaned a little closer to Moody, "W'az in it fur me?" Moody did not look at the man but he smirked to himself, it was almost too easy. Moody pulled at his black leather gloves tightening them around his fingers, "Perhaps we can come to some agreement" Moody said to the man. Toothless nodded eagerly, "Any tang you want ser, any tang at all".

"What I want is information" Toothless nodded, Moody turned to look at the man, Moody was an imposing figure, standing 6 foot in his long black cloak in the rain. "Have you seen the High family of Ravenclaw?" Toothless gulped at Moody's tone and nodded. "I seen 'em, last night en fact I was clean my fishies from the last catch, I seen the man chase af'er a girl. He den got the girl an pull he in da inn right next to the gate." Toothless explained.

"Have you seen them, come passed you any time this morning?" Moody asked him, Toothless shook his head, "No, I's well let you know when I's do" Moody handed the man ten golden crowns "Don't bother just tell me what inn you saw them go in to" Toothless took the crowns eagerly, "Red Run Inn"

Moody turned and walked back through the gate and back to the entrance of the gate. "Light the signal" he said to one of his guard, who hurried up the tower next to the gate and lit the huge lantern on top of the tower.

The King looking out from his study window and smirked, "He did it, Alster found them" Victor walked over to the window and looked out at the rainy city. "Fantastic, we should go down there and get them." Victor said and began to leave, "No, let Alster bring them in, we have breakfast to attend to" the King said and pulled himself away from the window.

Everyone was already down in the Great Hall, having their tea and muffins as the Royal Family enter the hall. They all took their seats like normal , "Breakfast is now served" the King said simply and sat down.

"About damn time" Ron muttered and began to stuff his face, "Slow down Ronald you'll choke on your food" his mother scolded him like a child. Ginny rolled her eyes and just picked at her food, she had not seen or talked to Cedric in days. She missed him, she missed his company. "Ginny dear, please eat something dear. We have a meeting with Lord Cedric and the King after this" her mother said to her.

Ginny's eyes shot up to her mother, "What do you mean mother?" she asked putting her fork down, "Your father and I received a letter this morning from the King himself, asking us to join him in his personal study after breakfast" her mother smiled brightly. Ginny looked at her father who like all the Weasley men were shoveling fork full's of food their mouths.

"Did the letter say anything regarding the reason of the meeting?" Ginny asked, her mother just shook her head. "Just eat your breakfast dear, worry not for the reasons." Her mother said simply and sipped her tea. Ginny looked around the room and saw Cedric eating his breakfast and talking amongst his mates.

Ginny wanted to walk right up to him and demand to know what the hell was going on, however she knew her mother would have her head if she made a scene in front the court. So she sat with her family as they eat their breakfast, shoving food in their full mouths and talking with their full mouths, spiting little bits of food on the table as they did so.

Oh how Ginny despised the lot of them, being the only other girl in the family in generations, she had manners and where drilled into her by her mother, oh how she wished her mother had drilled manners into her brothers. Ginny picked up her fork and, slowing began to eat her breakfast, while watching Cedric from her table.

At the other side of the table Lillian was not feeling as down as Ginny was but she was bored out of her skull, "How is your breakfast Lillian?" her father asked her, "It is just find father, I'm not very hungry though" James smiled at her, "When I was your age I didn't eat very much either" her father said to her.

Lillian took a bite of her buttered toast, "So my little one, have you been making any friends Lil'?" he father asked her. Lillian nodded, "Yes father I have" she answered after swallowing her food, "Tell me of them"

Lillian looked over at the Slytherin, "The Lord Draco Malfoy he has been most gracious company these past few days, I like him very much, even if his father doesn't like how I make Draco stand up for himself. The High Lord of Slytherin is very set in his ways." _Stubborn old goat_, she thought to herself.

James nodded and smiled, "Yes he is very much stuck in his old ways, but none the less you must respect him and his wishes." He said to his youngest child. Lillian sighed, "Yes father, I understand" she said in a bored tone. "Tell me more about your other friends?"

"Well there is Lady Hermione Granger, though I don't know her very well she is always talking to Harry, or about him or reading very large books. Though I am not sure as to why she reads so much I find them very boring. Mother took me down to the shops just the other day and I meet two girls, twins' father, they are from a new country called India. They are daughters of the Merchant King, Padma is my favorite though. I like her since of adventure."

"Just as long as you stay out of trouble though young lady" her mother said to her, Lillian nodded and turned back to take a bite of her toast.

Across the Great Hall Cedric looked over at his future wife for the tenth time of the hour. "My Lord if I may?" Cedric looked across the table to his long time friend, Zacharias, Cedric smiled kindly. "You don't have to call me that, nothing has changed we are still friends"

"You are High Lord of Hufflepuff now" Zacharias said to him. "That maybe so, I however still wish that you call me, your friend and by my name that you have always known" Cedric said to him. Zacharias nodded, "You keep looking over at the Weasley girl, why?" he asked him.

Cedric looked around the table, everyone was eating not paying him too much attention. "She is to be my future Lady of Hufflepuff" Cedric said with a smile on his face, Zacharias looked shocked. "You are serious?"

Cedric nodded, "Did you not have any other choices?" Zacharias asked him. "What do you mean there is nothing wrong with Lady Weasley?" Cedric questioned his friend quietly. Zacharias quickly looked down at the table, "I met no disrespect to the Lady , I sure she is delightful…Its just…..well….have you seen the way her bothers and her father eat?"

Cedric looked over at the Weasley family again, "They eat as if every meal is there last, they…..they even talk with their mouths open….its barbaric, my Lord" Zacharias said to him, Cedric turned back to his friend, "Be that as it may, have you looked at Lady Weasley? She has the perfect table manners, she is well presented at every meal, and let us not forget that out of all my other 'choices' as you put it Lady Weasley is the only Lady in this room, that does not like me just for my name sake, titles or money, Ginny likes me for being me."

"Forgive me, my Lord. I did not mean to offend you, I know it was not my place to judge the Lady or her family. I only wanted to—" Cedric cut him off "Worry not my friend, I understand. You are wary of my hasty decision. Trust me my friend I have thought long and hard about this, Lady Weasley will be Lady Diggory as soon as we return to Hufflepuff." Cedric explained.

The King whipped his mouth of crums from his meal, the he stood to address the court. "My Lords and Ladies, due to the rain today's jousting will be postponed till the rain has stopped. However tomorrow Quidditch game is will be held today later in the day. Please enjoy the rest of your meal" the King said with a smile.

Albus went to walk away from the table, when Victor stood to follow him. "Victor, stay with Princess Vivian for the rest of the day I am sure she misses your company." Victor sat back down next to Vivian, who was smiling brightly. "Thank you Father" Victor said to him.

Albus, with his Queen on his arm walked out of the Great Hall and walked into the Throne room. "Tell Lord Cedric that we are waiting for him and also tell Lord Weasley as well" the King said to one of his men. Who quickly left to go fetch the men, "Albus are you sure that this is the right thing, they are both so young." The Queen asked him.

"It could not have been stopped, Lord- Mr. Chang forced my hand in the matter, and however Lady Weasley was Lord Diggory's choice in the matter not mine." He said as they sat down on their Thrones, Cedric was the first to arrive dressed in his, gold and black High Lord robes with his house seal on them, next entered Arthur and Molly, and Ginerva Weasley they all gave him a bow and said "Your Grace"

Ginny never took her eyes off Cedric, who gave her a small but confident smile. "Good morning Lords and Ladies, I hope your morning feast was pleasant" the King said to them. Cedric gave a small nodded, "I was most pleasing Your Grace" Lady Weasley said to him with a kind smile. Albus smiled and clapped his hands, "Very good! On to more important things, the reason I have called you all here is to inform you of some upcoming changes in your near future." The King said to them, mainly the Weasley's.

Arthur Weasley looked confused, as one of the King's loyal subjects in the court he looked after the King's prized possessions. "Forgive me Your Grace, I do not understand what that has to do with us" Lord Weasley said as he gestured to his family. The King looked down at him, "I understand your confusion, Lord Weasley and I will explain it all in good time."

Arthur nodded, to the King as he sat next to his family. "I am sure you have all heard the rumors, about the High Lord of Hufflepuff?" the Weasley's nodded to them, Ginny noticed the Cedric looked sad as the King begun to tell his story.

"Well I will tell that the High Lord has fallen very ill and has been for a while, as the hare of Hufflepuff all duties and responsibilities, fall to Cedric. However it was brought to my attention at the last council meeting, that Cedric is very young and does not have a wife or a fiancée for him to be High Lord of Hufflepuff. Cedric has come up with a clever solution for this problem. Cedric would you like to take it from here?" the King asked him.

Cedric nodded, "Of course, Your Grace" he said with confidence to them, "It is true I am young, and my father is very ill. When I was told that I could not be a High Lord till I had a wife or a fiancée it was a shock to me, I didn't know very many ladies here at court. However I have gotten to know your daughter Ginerva, she is very beautiful, very smart, and very strong willed. That is what I like about her most, I would like for Ginerva to be my Lady of Hufflepuff."

The Weasley's all looked stunned, "C-c-can we talk among ourselves?" Arthur asked the King and Queen as well as Cedric. "Of course you may." the King said. Cedric gave them all a smile and didn't take his eyes off of Ginny.

The Weasley's pulled her daughter to the corner, "What do we do Arthur?" Molly asked her husband in a small tone, "What do you think we should do Molly? Send our only daughter with some boy we don't know?" Arthur said to her. Molly put her hands on our hips. "Arthur this is all that we have ever wanted for her. She will be a High Lady"

Ginny looked at both of her parents as they planned out her future for her. Ginny looked over her shoulder at Cedric looking very sad she just wanted to go over there and give him a big huge like her big brother Charlie would give her when he was able to come home from the Capital.

Keeping her eyes on Cedric, Ginny never felt her feet move across the floor, and she never noticed she was getting closer till she wrapped her arms around him. Hugging him, "Ginny?!" Her mother shouted which brought her out of her daze. Ginny looked up into Cedric's chocolate eyes, "I will be your future Lady of Hufflepuff"

Cedric smiled at her, "Ginerva Weasley!" Her father shouted. The King stood up from his Throne, "The lady has made her choice, and Lady Weasley will marry Lord Diggory when they return from the capital to Hufflepuff. I will leave it to you all to discuss the details." The King said to them as him and the Queen left the Throne room.

Cedric hugged her back, "Are you sure about this?" Cedric asked her. Ginny smiled and nodded, "Very sure" she said and pulled away and looked back at her parents, "Father, Mother I am going to be Cedric's wife"

"Ginny, you don't know anything about this boy, how could you just run to him like that?" Her father questioned her, Cedric held her hand in support. "Father Cedric has been nothing but kind to me while we have been here. I truly like him" Ginny admitted to them. Cedric smiled down at her, "Lord and Lady Weasley, I feel the same way about your daughter she makes me very happy. It would please me very much if you and your family would come back with us to Hufflepuff you can even stay in one of my family homes perhaps by the beach?"

Arthur and Molly both looked at each other, then they nodded to him, "That would seem fine, Lord Diggory." Cedric shook Arthur's hand. "We should get started with the wedding preparations?" Ginny asked.

Later that day

The Ravenclaw, Slytherin Quidditch game was in full swing. Slytherin was in the lead and Ravenclaw was fallen farther behind. Form under the grandstands, Chang pulled his cloak tighter around him. "Kan qilai ni yong ni de shou bei zhou zhule zai pengren gou, gege"1 Chang turned and looked at the dark cloaked man.

"Binggan guan xiongdi. Shenme shi ni shenzhi keyi zai zheli zuo zhege shangdi de tudi?"2 Chang asked the man, who pulled back his hood who bore the same face as Chang, "Fasengle shenme shi, ni bu ying gai baolu ziji hei an bu hui gaoxing."3 his twin said to him and folded his arm under his cloak. Chang smirked at his twin "Yiqie dou zai kongzhi zhi xia, naxie shagua yongyuan bu hui zhaodao jinzi"4. Chang turned back to the Quidditch game as his twin pulled out his wand and pointed at his brothers back. "Duibuqi xiongdi, dan jiushi buneng jieshou de. Women de shiye buneng pi fa xian"5

Chang turned and saw the wand pointed at him, "So this is why you are truly here brother? To end my life; go ahead if you dare, you were always too weak, Zhow" Chang glared at him, "And you were always so cruel" he said and whispered the killing curse that ended his brother life.

He pulled the cloak over his head and hurried back to his ship.

AN: Hey guys sorry again about the really long wait and again I say work has been really stress full and I needed some time for myself. Anyways I hoped you guys liked this chapter don't forget to review! Thanks!

Translations: 1 "Looks like you were caught with your hand in the cooking pot, brother"  
2 "It cookie pot brother. What are you even doing here in this god forsaken land?" 3 "The Dark one will not be please by what has happened here you weren't suppose to expose yourself" 4 "Everything is under control those fools will never find where the gold went" 5 "I'm sorry brother but that is no acceptable. Our cause cannot be discovered"


End file.
